Demons aren't too far from Angels DISCONTINUED
by BlueBlizz
Summary: Ludwig, one of the highest ranking demons in the underworld, longs to go to the Overworld, a place only for angels. After he gets the chance to go there, he escapes on the way to the meeting, and then, begins his new life. Being an angel? Who said it'd be easy? He's Failing, but he must try as the only demon in the Overworld. After all, the punishment is death. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry not sorry. Let the screaming begin.  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has _ever_ gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been _many_ wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had _never_ been scared, but he was _terrified_. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:  
**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings so far: None, I think.  
**

* * *

 ** _Prologue - Ludwig P.O.V  
_**

* * *

He let out a small sigh of annoyance as he walked through the streets of the underworld, he'd been summoned to it by his boss, who he was only allowed to refer to as "His boss" or "My Boss", whichever suited him. He suddently felt a small bit of confusion as he felt something soft and light tap against him and his well-tailored suit. He glanced over to his side to see his wings out, which had confused him. He was _sure_ he'd done a good job at making those dissapear before he went off, and he was betting that his suit had some creases on it now thanks to them.

He suddently took note of where he was, glancing around the street, he realised how any demon on the street was staying on the other side of the road. He let a small frown appear on his face, like a father looking at a son in dissapointment. He couldn't blame the other demons though, after all, thanks to a specific demon journalist called Elizabeth, he had all of the lovely private life of his with friends ruined. He still vividly remembered that day.

He'd completed a long day at work, and he had been as stupid as to leave his uniform on. He had his wallet on a desk in the pristene black marble mansion-like building, and he'd forgotten it. He realised his error about 5 minutes into his walk, and he had practically flown back in such a rush, and yes, he knew it was illegal for them to fly in the street, but he didn't care. He had darted into the building, nearly slipping on the granite flooring as he slid to a halt at his door, which was wide open..

He'd walked into his office, turning his light on to freeze, he saw a female demon sat in _his_ chair at _his_ desk. She was holding a small black piece of card, which was obviously an I.D. She'd then looked up at him, a huge smile on her face as she extended a phone out of her bag, he didn't even move as she took the photo. It was a perfect shot. She'd then said that damned thing to him, which made him tip over the edge on an already stressful day.

"So, Ludwig. How much would you bet I could make by selling this information to the newspapers? After all, nearly _everything_ is just **dying** to know who you are.. I'm sure you won't mind if I do though, will you~?"

She didn't even have a second to blink, she had a tight hand gripping her neck and was pinned to a wall, being held up by a long arm. He was furious, and you could tell. His eyes glowed a misty blue colour, and the room filled with blackness, and she began to tear up. Even if you were a demon, something this powerful was absolutely terrifying, as he could tell. He relaxed his grip, letting go. He glared at her coldly, a blank expression on his face before he spoke in a dark voice that lingered in ones mind with a chilling sound.

" **..** _ **Leave. My. Office.** " _He'd said monochromatically, but still coldly enough for her to get the memo. She just stared, wide-eyed at his act of mercy on her, before grabbing her bag and bolting, leaving his I.D on his desk.

That was his mistake, completely his.

He'd woke up the next day, put on a black suit with some grey undershirt and a black tie, gelled his hair and began to walk. He'd kept his wings invisible, and his horns stayed out. He grabbed a few things before heading out of his luxury housing, petting one of his large, black dogs goodbye before locking the door. He'd decided to walk, wanting to stop by a local StarBlacks and grab a quick coffee on the way to work. It was going well, and the weather was a lovely warm temperature, due to the summer, though it was warm all the time.. It didn't matter. He walked down the winding path before stepping out on the street and making his way.

He'd been walking down the street, but confused when he saw demons actively avoid his direction, it was almost concerning to see it, like he was some sort of demon-repellant or something. He finally reached the store, and got in line, accidentally stepping on someone's trousers. They yelled a profanity, whipping around to slap him before freezing, and letting out a scream. He raised an eyebrow at it, but quickly fixed it into a blank face. The demon practically fled the building, screaming and yelling a profanity. Nearly everyone there had turned to look at him, and all seemed horrified. Anyone who was infront of him immediately ran out of the line, not daring stand infront of him, and the Cafe worker looked ready to die on the spot. He was confused, but ordered a Latte to go.

He'd waited, before getting the Latte, and as he reached in his pocket, the Cafe manager had burst infront of the poor worker, begging him to just take the drink and leave without doing anything. He just nodded, walking out calmly, not a hint of emotion plastered anywhere on his face.

When he left the store, he continued walking for a while, and when he finally reached the Black marble and granite palace, his boss had practically screamed at him to get to their office over a call he'd recieved off him. He didn't hesitate to drop the drink as he raced up to his Boss's office, and immediately stopped at the door, a gentle knock three times, before entered, calmly and collectively.

"Sit down." His boss said.

He sat in the black leather chair, looking at his boss, waiting to know why he was called.

"Have you _seen_ or _read_ the news..?" His boss said with a stoic expression, staring at him with a studying gaze.

"Nein." He said, looking honestly at his boss, who seemed to not think it was just a facade.

His boss let out a sigh, rubbing their forehead with two fingers before opening a draw and taking out a newspaper. They gave it to him.

"Take it to your office and read it." They said after a pause.

He nodded firmly, stepping up silently and stalking out of the room as if he was never there. He'd walked down the stairs before walking up a hallway and into his office. He walked to his desk, sitting down and finally looking at the news. His eyes widened with shock as he read the headline and saw the picture.

'DEMON POWER'S IDENTITY REVEALED!' it said in big, bold letters on the top, with a picture of him in his uniform, looking with an expressionless face at him. He immediately read into it, it said about how he was cruel, heartless and had nearly killed the person who took the photo. He only let them go after they recieved injuries and said he'd come back later to make her suffer more. Absolute lies, his face became mixed with repulsion and concern. He read more.. It went on about how he'd killed millions of demons, and how sadistically insane he was about it. How he was a cold-blooded killer and was evil even by demon standards, how he was one of the most evil demons to ever exist, and how he wouldn't hesitate to kill anything that even spoke back to him, and the only reason he let something live was to give it more pain later, torturing it slowly till it broke. He felt his stomach twist up into knots as he stopped reading, some of this wasn't true. Whilst some may have been true, half of it wasn't! And it wasn't the real truth either. It was a twisted version of it.

He felt sick, infact, he was sick. He had the day off after that, he needed it though. Since then, no demon dared get near him, and the one time he was stopped by a rule-enforcing demon after flying, they looked at his ID before immediately freezing, apologising and begging him to spare them before fleeing off on wings. He'd rolled his eyes, put away his ID and left.. To be honest, he hated it. He wished of some other place where nobody knew him. He just wanted to be forgotten and nobody knew who he was or what he did. He wanted sanctuary. He wanted escape. Escape from here? Yes.. He just wanted to get away from everything. From the underworld, from his life, from all of it. It'd been like that ever since that day happened that 2 years ago. He was twenty now, though he looked about twenty four. He sighed.

His thoughts were abruptly disturbed as he was called to his Boss's office over a speaker, and he walked up the steps, knocking once firmly before walking in like a cold, emotionless statue. He sat down on the chair as his boss looked at him with a huge grin.

"Ludwig, I have chosen you for something extremely important, and I know you _will_ do this, you'll accomplish your mission and return back. Clear?" His boss said, hiding the hyperactivity in their voice.

"Ja." He said blankly, staring.

"Great~! Alright.. You've been chosen as _THE AMBASSADOR_ for the underworld.. For now, atleast. Your mission is to go to the Overworld and do peace talks with the Eight forces. As you're you, I see no problem with is, understood?" His boss said after a long pause, looking at him with positively beaming eyes.

He stared, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do. He wasn't going to let this pass up though, if this was the overworld, this was escape. Maybe, just maybe, he could get away from it all whilst there. He formulated a plan as he nodded silently in agreement, walking out of the room as he was dismissed by his boss. He finally completed thinking up his plan.

1 ) Get to the Overworld.

2 ) Hide his Identity from everything.

3 ) Masquerade as an Angel for the time up there.

3 ) Escape his life.

He knew it already. He beamed with joy. As soon as he got over, he'd just have to slip out of the car he'd be taken in, hide his wings and horn, make sure he's wearing light clothing, and he'd be free. He would not be questioned, as no demon had ever gone to the overworld, but he'd seen pictures, and it was beautiful.. He couldn't even wait, he rushed off to the tailors to find a suit that was a beautiful, untainted white, and it had a black undershirt, which matched with a black tie. It looked so proper, and it was from a company called "Pucchi ~ Underworld" Obviously, this meant they were extra-expensive, because they were made in the overworld. He chose out a matching pair of white oxfords, and brought them. He even got a lavender-scented hair-wash instead of a cherry one, just because it was more commonly appealing to the smell, but he still preffered cherry. He made sure to get extra gell and other things. He was ready, he couldn't wait for it. It was a few days before he left, oh, how he had to get ready. His life was only just now starting to begin, and he wasn't going to miss it.


	2. Chapter One, Reasons beyond Reasoning

**A/N: Did you like the brands from the last chapter? *Cough* Pucchi Gucci *Cough* I'm having too much fun. A bit of a dark thing in this, but I want this chapter to be mostly about why Ludwig wants to leave, how his life is & what happens if a demon goes among angels. Yes, something happens.  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has _ever_ gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been _many_ wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had _never_ been scared, but he was _terrified_. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:  
**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings so far: heavily implied eating disorder, Coffee and cute, fluffy dogs.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Reasons beyond Reasoning | Ludwig P.O.V  
**

* * *

Ludwig let out a small, halfhearted sigh. His giant, jet-black raven-like wings spread widely around him, like a huge, demonic raven trapping it's prey. His terrifyingly intimidating, obsidian-black, long horns sprouted from his head. He didn't mind it, but he knew what it meant. Usually, a demons wings were different colour based on power and how demonic they were. White wings were angels. Grey were for half-breeds, which were killed on birth. Crimson or maroon wings were for the weakest demons. Orangey wings were for semi-medium strengh demons, who weren't fully there. Dark blue were for medium-strengh demons, who usually held jobs of low power, but still power. Dark green wings were for strong demons, who held jobs of power, such as some govermental power in the underworld. Then, there was a wing colour only a few demons had. Black wings were for demons of the highest strengh in the underworld, and those demons ruled the underworld, then, there were his wing colour. The darkest kind, jet-black kind of wings were for the most powerful demons. He was the last remaining demon of that power, as the rest died off due to being too bold in their actions. These kinds of demons were practically the absolute-supreme rulers of the whole underworld, though they usually had one boss. Usually, a demon had small-ish wings, but some had bigger wings, and due to his overwhelming power and strengh, he had massive wings, which proved to be annoying. His horns matched the colour of his wings, as all demons matched. Just because of his wings, he couldn't ever be arrested, nobody except his boss could ever speak to him without permission, and he lived one of the best lifes in the underworld, but he still hated it.

He couldn't help but sink into his lavish, red and black chair as he thought about what was going to happen in the morning.

He sipped on his cup of coffee, he glanced down at it, his small, unhidable smile growing as he fondly looked at it. He'd gotten his drink as a black coffee, and so, he'd gone and added some kaffeesahne to it, whitening it a bit, because he didn't like black coffee. He thought about how his suit was ready in his bedroom, standing tall as if it was already being worn, at a grand event, shining brightly with purity, and his white oxfords just below, as if they were dancing to the rythm of a beautiful melody, almost angelic. He suddently let out a small laugh as he threw the thought out of his head. He smiled, staring at the ceiling as he took a sip of the warm brew, savouring the flavour. Though it was bland, and quite bitter, he liked the almost burning-like sensation it provided, and the energy it would give greatly outweighed the bitter aftertaste it would leave.

He glanced at the ceiling, pondering his mixed thoughts for a while before his mind slowly cleared into a relaxed, calmed state for the first time since he could remember. He let the thoughts slip in as to why he actually wanted to escape the underworld, why he wanted to live among _angels_. Every ounce in his body slowly burned as he thought about it. Though an angel couldn't sense anything when near a demon, a demon on the otherhand, felt burning on their body whilst just thinking of an angel, and not in a good way. He'd read about what happened when demons were around angels. When a demon went near an angel, they felt sick, and if around one for more than an hour, the burning sensation became unbearable.

The burning sensation was said to be like having been shot in the chest, and the burning feeling would be a throbbing sensation, meaning as soon as you thought the first bit of it was over, you'd be hit by an even stronger, more painful wave of agony. Supposedly, from what he'd read, no demon was around an angel for over seven hours consecutively, mainly because after that mark, the demon would pass out from the pain, and if it persisted, the demon could find it unbearable. However, there was special things for this, and he'd been given around a month's worth of pills (Though he secretly got about 11 months more worth of pills, so he could go a year at least without it.). The pills were supposed to make the pain just go numb, not away. Apparently, the pills would numb the pain, instead just making it feel like you were being injected, but in a bigger area, with a hammer.. Anyhow, it was a bearable pain, it was compared to heartburn in ways, a moderate heartburn.

He then blinked, slowly letting the thoughts leave him as another appeared in his mind. Why? Why did he want to leave..?

He pondered it, and he finally thought about it.

Ever since he was a child, he'd been taught discipline through great pain, and the constant darkness that loomed over the underworld was unbearable for him, whereas all the others would thrive in it, he hated it. All of the demons were so sick, and he couldn't bear it. He didn't fit in and he knew it, he didn't like how the only way to get something was to blackmail another demon or threaten them, he didn't like how there was fights ever _damn day and night._ He hated it all. He'd heard of the Overworld, how it was filled with such beauty, he'd seen the pictures, and it looked enchanting.

The beautiful flowers and grassy fields, the pure winters that looked like a gentle bed of snow that was evergrowing, and the amazing seas that hugged the lands, it was all so enchanting. The sky was a beautiful, bright blue, which beamed down on the land like a parent that was looking at their child caringly, proud of the great child they'd raised, it was so, it was so.. It was.. It was.. _Captivating.._ He loved it, and it was just so beautiful. The underworld however, was always so dark, so devoid of colour, and nobody even minded it! Well, Nobody but him.. The overworld was so bright and vibrant with colour and life, whilst his world was devoid of any life, and everything seemed to be dead or disgusting to him, or just barren. Comparing the two, the overworld was like a heaven to him, whereas the underworld was like an eternal prison that he oh-so-desperately seeked an escape from.

He'd thought about what it would be like before, if he escaped. He'd wear clothes that no demon would wear, he'd dress in nice, pure clothing without any disgusted or judging looks from others about it, he'd be free to explore the vast expanse of colour and freedom in it. He would be able to walk around lively streets in cities with only kind looks, or atleast, looks of those who weren't staring in fear, hatred or other things every demon seemed to look at him with nowadays. He'd make a life for himself there, a good life. He'd bake, he enjoyed baking in the underworld, but it had limitations. For instance, he had to bake his sweets in secret in the underworld, but he didn't mind. If he ever got to the overworld, he would bake sweets whenever he wanted, and share them with anyone who wanted some, he'd try and make friends, have a kind and happy life. He'd be a good person. He almost giggled at the childish thought, his mind was beggining to sound holy, as if he really was an angel. Though, he wouldn't mind being one, an angel was so perfect, and so much more free to do what they want, they had a good life. He didn't, atleast, he didn't consider it one. Though all of the demons considered his job a dream job, one of pure power, one which screamed that he was never to be disobeyed, one that if you just glanced at the title of it, would make anything in a 50-foot radius run for their dear life.

He was interrupted by his slowly darkening thoughts by the sound of his grandfather clock, it chimed as it reached a full hour, he glanced over at it. The time on the clock had reached 10:00PM, which confused him. Last he checked, it was six. He glanced at his mug, taking a tiny sip of it, and being a bit caught off-guard when it was freezing cold. He realised he'd been thinking to himself for four hours now, and he knew he had to be up for Nine to get his ride in the special barrier-plane the angels had sent for him. They'd sent over a plane that bypassed the barrier so long as the demons in it had an angel within 15 feet of them. He slowly heaved himself off of his chair, noticing how it took more effort than he'd realised. He glanced down as he heard a small rumble of his stomach, he lifted his shirt, it was deathly thin, but it was somewhat masked by muscle. He sighed, despite the fact he hadn't eaten in ages, and the last time he did, he'd thrown it all back up afterwards, he didn't see any change. He just saw himself as fat still, the muscles mistaken by him for more fat, taunting him on more. He felt his stomach twist up in knots, before he ran to the bathroom, sprinting down a hallway.

He arrived at the bathroom quicker than he thought possible in such a huge house, slamming the door shut, he didn't feel a need to lock it, as the only other living things left were his four hellhounds, and though they looked ready to rip something to shreds, they were just huge gentle giants. He didn't want one running into the room upon seeing him and diving onto him, suffocating him with licks. He suddently got onto his knees, leaning over the toilet in the dark bathroom, before he did what he'd done too many times before, something that was a routine for him nowadays. He knew nobody could have thought he did that, as he brought so much lavish foods, he wasn't questioned. Though, in reality, he mostly just fed it to his dogs, or ate a tiny bit of food and got it out of his system afterwards at the toilet. He let his head stare into the water of the toilet, leaning over it, he repeated the routine, the sounds of gagging coming for a moment, before the almost relieving sound of it coming up. He let it all out, till his stomach was emptied once more, before he got up, washed his hands, tidied himself, and walked up a grand staircase. He walked down a hallway and into his room, his biggest hellhound, called 'Pepper', that was half the size of him, even though he was tall, following. He lay down in the bed, seeing as he was already in evening-wear, he didn't bother swap out of the messy black shirt and boxers he wore, laying on the bed before Pepper lay on him, he didn't bother spare a glance at the dog, it just curled up, and he went to sleep like that in his dark room, dreaming of the day to follow, and trying to figure out how he was gonna pull of the escape.


	3. Chapter Two, Demons don't cry

**A/N: Poor Ludwig, but Ivan is a good mother figure atleast. Wow, Two uploads in one day, I feel the need to continue this already. Oh my.  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has _ever_ gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been _many_ wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had _never_ been scared, but he was _terrified_. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:  
**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings for chapter: Somewhat depictions of Violence, Ludwig has a breakdown, Ivan is like a mother right now.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Demons don't cry | Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

Nothing was going right that day, atleast, nothing big.

Ludwig had put on the pristine white suit and white oxfords, and when asked about it on the car ride to the airport, he told his boss that if he was going for peace talks, it was best to be dressed in clothing that would make them feel calm. He'd gelled his hair back and had a lavender-scenting hair-wash in his morning shower, he was dressed perfectly to go to the overworld, and he knew he'd fit in there too.. But, he couldn't stop thinking about things, things that made his eyes threaten to do something he never did, and no demon had ever done. They threatened to let out tears. He had swallowed them down, not daring to cry infront of his boss. The car ride was silent, and he reached the airport. His luggage was put in the jets cargo whilst he spoke to his boss. His boss gave him a pill to eat, and he swallowed it like instructed.

After his luggage was ready and he'd had his pill, his boss left, and he boarded the plane. He didn't realise as his wings slowly unhid themslves, but thankfully, all suits were made with space for wings, so it wasn't torn. He was sat in a clean, white and gold jet. He sat in a white, leather chair. He looked at the one infront of him, it was a black one, but it had a dastardly design of red and black, common colours angels thought demons had. He scoffed, obviously realising they'd specifically made one chair in the plane for him, and chose those colours thinking he liked them. He smiled to himself as he sat in the innocent, white leather chair. Suddently, his thoughts were interrupted as the doors closed, and on an in-flight system, an announcement was made.

" _We will now begin the flight, please go and sit down."_ It said in an innocent, but aged voice.

His vision suddently went to the other room in the plane, where a door was being unlocked. A tall angel walked out, wearing a whiteish cream coloured coat, and a light pink scarf on his neck. The angel had snow-white hair, and as the angel turned its head, seemingly to try and know what a demon looked like too, he saw how the angel had vibrant violet eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. However, the angel looked warey, freezing as it looked him up and down. He then felt the feather brush against his arm, and glanced at it to notice his wings were out. Obviously, this meant his horn was out.

He glanced back at the angel, who seemed to be very opposed to approaching him when he had those out, as a demon usually had wings out when ready to fight. He noticed how the angel didn't have wings out, or his halo, and was smiling at him warily, looking at him with an innocent childish smile. Distrustful, warey eyes though. He couldn't blame the angel. He realised that if his wings were out, his horns were too, and in a rush of realization, he quickly made them both hide themslves. The angel seemed to relax at this, smiling brightly as it walked over to him. It looked at the seat he was in, then at the black seat, almost confused, like a parent recieving a gift from a child, and trying to figure out what exactly it was, but not asking so they didn't hurt their feelings. Finally, it spoke up first.

"Hallo!" It said in a bright smile, extending a hand as a sign of a handshake, but in that moment, a slight pain hit him from the closeness.

He flinched, leaning backwards defencively, as if ready to attack, the angel hesitated, before realising.

"Ah! I forgot, Silly me~, Da? Angels don't feel anything around a demon, and I don't ever speak to one~! I forgot it hurts for the demon~.." They said childishly, as if trying to explain why they'd accidentally broke something.

He lowered his hand, still standing, and Ludwig went back to normal.

"Anyway~.. You like the plane, da~? Alfred chose the black seat just for you! Why aren't you sat in it..?" He quickly said, halting any chance Ludwig had to reply, smiling at him, but still looking at him with eyes that seemed ready to attack him on the spot if he said one thing wrong..

".. I don't like it." He said blankly, an emotionless expression plastering his face as he looked up at the tall, dissapointed angel.

"Oh... W-Well, That's Fine, Da?" They said, their smile faltering for a moment, almost hurt by it.

"Wait, Silly me..! I-I'm Ivan Braginski.. You?" It said in a huge smile, looming over him before it sat in the black seat, still taller than him, but around eye-level.

".. Ludwig.." He said after a pause, debating whether it was in his best intrests, before deciding that if he wanted to not seem suspicious, it was best to practice being good. He suddently felt a pain, and his eyes slowly started to hurt. He realised what was happening, and wasn't going to let it happen. He _wasn't._ Even if he wanted to..

".. Ludwig, Da? What is your last name?~" Ivan said eagerly, wanting to learn more. He leaned up against the table to add emphasis on how much he wanted to know, though Ludwig wasn't sure if it was just to make a point of if he was genuinely trying to hurt him.

Ludwig paused for a moment, debating on the truth or not, before he decided he had to be good if he wanted to live in the overworld without being found out. Good impressions mattered here.

".. I Don't know." He said, suddently slightly annoyed as Ivan leaned in more, he stood up. Ivan copied him, eyes suddently going cold.

"Oh? Well. Take a seat, Ludvig." Ivan said sweetly, but with a sharp underly tone of command. Ivan had begun mispronouncing his name, though Ludwig couldn't care less.

Ludwig looked at him, before nodding, it was a four hour journey till they reached their destination, so he didn't care. He sat down in the chair, slowly, watching as Ivan suddently sat down too, smile widening again, though Ludwig wasn't even sure if that was falsity or actual happiness, it was too obscure with this man. He stared at him, observing his features for a while before watching out of the window, avoiding eye contact.

Around half an hour into the flight, He realised how awkward it felt in the silence, and before he could speak, he heard Ivan pipe in, seemingly thinking the same thing.

".. Alright! Let's order some food, Da? I like food whilst talking, it helps! We can become better friends too, Da!" Ivan said with a huge smile, not noticing how Ludwig's blank expression had faltered for a moment.

Ludwig hesitantly nodded, not wanting to seem odd for denying food, as he knew Ivan could guess he didn't eat yet. He just hoped that nothing was too big of a food, and since he knew the foods would be different to the underworld foods, he just thought it may have been a good idea to let Ivan choose for him, since Ivan must've known all the foods. He just prayed that Ivan chose something tiny for Ludwig, like one slice of an apple, or a tiny cutting of a carrot, though, he highly doubted that, seeing as Ivan looked ready to eat a whole cow. He pressed a button, calling over an angel who looked a bit tired, with short, well kept hair that looked somewhat tidy and elegant on him, He had a blue and white outfit on, wearing smart apparel that you'd see at a ball. The angel looked at Ludwig with a disgusted but curious gaze, causing Ludwig's expression to falter, accidentally letting a small hint of just how terrified Ludwig was show. He was devistated as he realised the Angel had noticed it, the angels gaze somewhat softened, as if understanding almost, completely unlike how it was before, maybe Ludwig had misunderstood. The angel looked to be pitying him, but he glared at the angel, he didn't want to be pitied. Demons weren't scared.. Demons didn't cry, demons didn't need pity.

The angel handed him and Ivan a menu, Ludwig opened the menu but didn't really know any of the dishes, well, he _did_ know how two of the dishes were Macarons that would be served with a small chocolate boat, but he didn't dare mention. He didn't mention how he would've loved to have the Chocolate souffle, which came with a light dusting of icing powder, and a small serving of melted white and milky chocolate, after all, a demon wouldn't eat sweets.. Atleast, a normal demon wouldn't. Ivan looked up at him, before asking for something he'd never heard of before, and he didn't dare pronounce due to knowing he'd butcher trying to say the name of it.

"So, What do you want, Ludvig?" Ivan said with sparkling eyes, looking at him as if they'd known eachother for ages, and were like brothers or something.

"Was? .. I mean, What?" He said, dumbfounded at what Ivan said, and slightly embarressed that he'd missed it, but he noticed how Ivan just seemed to giggle at it, he felt a bit annoyed, but also had to focus for a moment, swalling down a small tear that threatened to appear, just barely able to keep it in, but suceeding. He payed more attention now.

"I said, What do you want to eat, Ludvig." Ivan said, eyes faltering for a moment, but quickly bright again, perhaps he was angry that Ludwig didn't hear?

Ludwig suddently felt scared. Was Ivan angry at him for it? Oh god. He didn't want that, He didn't want it at all. His throat started to have a lump form in it, suddently a memory played in his mind of the White-haired person with blood-red eyes staring at him, beating him till he was on the verge of death, then leaving him to die, all because he accidentally missed something he said. Was Ivan going to do that? Ludwig was already too overworked and stressed to be coherent about it, his chest beating with fear, he heard his blood pumping in his ears with terror as he suddently realised how similar Ivan was to that man. He suddently pushed back into his chair, just managing to keep a blank face as the memory swelled in his mind. He tried his best to push it away, just barely managing.

".. W-Whatever.. You-ure Ha-aving. . " He finally choked out, mentally slapping himself as he realised how he hadn't even managed to hide the fear in his voice as he said that, he noticed how Ivan absent-mindedly stared at the menu, not noticing to his relief. However, the waiter noticed. They suddently leaned over to him, causing Germany to feel a stab of pain spiralling from his head, like a horrible migraine. The angel leaned into his ear, whispering into it.

".. Sir, Why are you scared?" It whispered lightly, before leaning out to obvserve his reaction.

He immediately held a blank expression, swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at the angel, anger began swelling up in him.

"I'm not scared." He suddently said in a dark, hollow voice, one which pierced the angel with fear, causing even Ivan to look up in concern at it. The Angel raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly. He knew he'd just annoyed an angel, but didn't care.

"Sir, I believe you _are_ scared. I didn't know a demon could be scared. Are you sure you're a demon, sir?" The angel scoffed, smiling at him smugly, as if Ludwig couldn't do anything.

Ludwig had the anger swelling up inside him, and even though the Angel infront of him couldn't detect it, Ivan could tell how enraged Ludwig was getting. He leaned back in his chair, observing.

The angel suddently felt self-entitled, too full of itself. It let the words slip before it could think about it.

"Or maybe, you're just too weak to do anything, after all, I doubt you've ever had to lift a finger on anyone in your life. Self entitled, no work in anything. Demons really are scum." The angel said, suddently freezing at their own words.

Ludwig suddently snapped at it.

The whole cabin went dark, and Ludwigs eyes glowed a neon blue in the darkness, but you could see the dark wings that appeared out of him, and the huge horns that spread out in rage.

".. Too.. Weak..?" Ludwig said, suddently snapping as the thoughts hit him like a gun wound. The memories of years of the training and childhood spamming through him like a deadly virus, it caused Ludwig to be made of rage.

".. I-I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to sa-" The angel was suddently cut off as it let out a huge, blood-curdling scream, causing Ivan to curl up slightly in shock, he didn't even know what was happening at that point.

Suddently, he noticed how the feathers dissapeared on Ludwig, the rage suddently gone, and the horns. The cabin nearly immediately lit up back to normal as Ludwig went to normal, and Ivan looked at what happened. He froze, nearly throwing up.

Infront of him, and infront of Ludwig, was the body of the angel. It was mangled and twisted in ways nothing should ever be in. Blood was coated all over the cabin, and Ivan noticed how Ludwig had loads of blood splattered on his suit, feeling sick.

Ludwig suddently fell to his knees at the realisation of it, a seething pain running through him as he heard Ivan press the button on something. He was being hit by a spell that would stop his powers, Ivan must've thought he did it on purpose.. Ivan didn't know..

Ludwig never meant to do it.. This was one of the curses of his power. Enraging him to the point of that, those simple words bringing up too many memories to handle, overloading him. The demonic power in him had done it before he could stop, and when it happened, Ludwig snapped out of it, he was horrified. Ludwig suddently felt the biggest lump fill his throat, and his chest hurt too much. His head started swelling with pain, a throbbing headache.

"Ludvig.. Why did you _want_ to do that..?" He heard Ivan say in a hurt voice, he knew Ivan felt betrayed and scared.

Somehow, Ludwig was able to speak, not alot, but he did, and when he did, he felt himself break inside.

".. I-I.. D-Didn-n't.. M-Mea-an t-to.." Ludwig said in a broken, terrified voice, he could _hear_ the terror in his voice, he heard how sad he sounded, Demons weren't sad, demon's didn't cry.. Demon's didn't cry..

Suddently, the pain stopped, Ivan had stopped using the weapon on him, had Ivan decided to kill him..? Ludwig broke more at it..

".. Ludvig.. Are you alright..?" He heard the worried sound of Ivan beside him, Ivan had seemingly gotten up and was now on his knees next to Ludwig, and this small act of kindness, even though it may not have been much, was the final thing. It finally broke the facade which Ludwig had been wearing so well for the past twenty years.

Ludwig suddently heard a sob slowly come out of his mouth, it was painful. Demons didn't do this, demons didn't cry.. He was a failed demon after all. He felt his headache throb in his head like a hammer smashing into his skull, everything hurt, partially due to the angel next to him. Even though he'd never done this before, it happened.

Ludwig felt the tears begin to sting his skin, falling from his glassy eyes like a river, as he sunk down lower, sitting in a frog-like shape.. He knew what this was, he'd read about things like this before. He knew it, he was having a breakdown.. Was this a breakdown..? He didn't know.. He began to cry uncontrollably. He sunk down, the sobs falling out of his mouth as he struggled for a breath, an intoxicating lump in his mouth. He began to fall forwards, ready to die as he realised who was next to him, as he realised an Angel was watching him. He felt so worthless. He felt pitiful, and he cried even more, he fell forwards, ready to have his head hit the blood-stained carpet.

* * *

 **Ivan P.O.V**

* * *

He caught Ludwig as he fell, a huge pain in his heart aching as he heard the cries and sobs of the person he was holding up. He was quite shocked in a way, in all of the books, a demon was shown to feel nothing other than a desire to do evil. He realised it as soon as he met Ludvig though that it was wrong. It was so clear how wrong it was now, as he held the broken, crying mess up now. He'd never felt such an ache in his heart hearing someone cry.

He didn't think, he just pulled the demon in, his pristene, white wings shielding the demon from anything in the room, he pulled the demon into his arms, hugging him like a mother hugging her son. He felt his heart ache to hear the crying, but a strange feeling in his heart as he held the demon near him. Ludwig had let out a small confused sort of gasp as he was pulled in, but Ivan knew why. Ivan knew why as soon as he'd mentioned food, and it pained him. Ivan had sensed the fear in Ludwig after he repeated his question, he sensed it all. He hugged Ludwig gently, for some reason though, he didn't feel the pain in Ludwig increase at the contact, but instead, he felt the headache slowly leaving Ludwig, and he wondered for a moment as to how it didn't hurt him, but didn't want to question it.

"Ludvig.. Don't cry, Da..? I'm here.. I've got you, Don't worry Ludvig... Ivan's got you.. You did nothing wrong, Ludvig.." He said comfortingly, he wasn't used to comforting people, as most angels saw him as wierd or scary due to how he didn't really think before saying things, and because of his height and appearance, was apprently told he was intimidating by most of the others.

Ivan let out a small, suprised gasp as he felt Ludwig move his arms, hugging him like a child who was hugging their mother after being hurt, seeking comfort, but Ivan could tell that Ludwig felt comfort as Ivan hugged him carefully, making sure not to hurt him. He stayed like this for about twenty minutes, reassuringly hugging and murmuring reassuring things to Ludwig as to calm him down, before he felt the tears finally reside in Ludwig. He felt Ludwig tighten the hug one last time, as if reassuring himself, before breaking the contact. Ludwigs face had some marks from the tears, but not noticable really, unless looking, and those would leave before they go back thankfully. Ludwigs eyes looked a bit puffed in a way, but not quite, they would probally be normal within the hour.

He watched Ludwig get up, and sit in the white chair, and so, he sat in the black one again. He sat in silence for around five minutes before he heard Ludwig speak.

".. Thank you.." Ludwig said in a small, wary voice, and Ivan felt his heart feel wierd, like it was hurting but also light and thumping in his chest. Ivan let out a small, gentle smile.

"It's fine, Ludvig.. You're okay now though, da..?" Ivan said gently, watching him, studying Ludwig as he shifted his expression back to a blank one once more, hiding any traces of his crying.

".. I am.. But, Please keep that between us two.." Ludwig said slowly, looking him in the eyes as he waited for a response.

Ivan nodded, his heart feeling oddly warmed and fluttering as he watched a small smile appear on Ludwig's face as he agreed to not tell anyone.

"Thank you.." Ludwig had said, before gazing off out of the window, seemingly staring longingly out into the nothingness.


	4. Chapter Three, Freedom has a Price

**A/N: Sorry about any feels in the last chapter. Hmm. Perhaps Ivan isn't too much of an Angel, then again, the whole half-breed thing happens to _normal_ angels and demons that are half-breeds, though, it didn't mention what happens to incredibly powerful half-breeds of incredibly powerful families, did it?  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has _ever_ gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been _many_ wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had _never_ been scared, but he was _terrified_. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:  
**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings for chapter: Depictions of Violence, a heavy sense of Don't -do-this-at-home-like-ever-please.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Freedom has a price | Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

Ludwig stared out of the window for a while, his gaze seemingly staring down at the vibrant land below, he could almost feel the overwhelming happiness that bloomed from the ground so far below.

Then again, he was still concerned and confused. The Angel, Ivan, had seen him cry. Demon's didn't cry, but maybe they did. He didn't know, that wasn't the point of his thoughts. The point in his thoughts were focused on why it didn't hurt when Ivan was near him to comfort him, why did it instead make Ludwig feel better..? Ludwig wasn't sure anymore. He slowly forced the thought out of his head, focusing on the main task at hand which he'd been thinking of for the past few days, escape.

Ludwig leaned away from the window, looking at Ivan, who was asleep. He felt a stab of relief at the sight of Ivan's supposed sleep, it would help greatly. He slowly stood up off from his chair, as silent as he could be, which was pretty silent if he did-say-so-himself. He glanced down at the sleeping angel, thankful to see that Ivan still appeared to be asleep, though he wasn't fully sure, since Ivan's hair covered his eyes partially. He didn't want to check though, as it might've woken him up. He silently stepped forwards, carefully making his way around the unconcious angel on the floor, he made his way to a different cabin. He'd been suprised when he realised that there was another cabin room just for luggage, so it wouldn't be damaged in the cargo hold of the jet, which Ludwig wasn't even sure existed at this point. He slowly made his way over, silent as a mouse. He quietly opened the door, cringing as it made a slight click sound upon opening, his eyes bolted back to Ivan, who seemed to be asleep, so he went in the room.

He walked down a row of golden rail-like shelves, before finding a suitcase. He grabbed the suitcase, he'd been given thousands in the currency angels used by his boss, who didn't take chances with anything, not even money or a little bow on his shoe that was uneven, which he'd practically screamed at a demon to fix, and they'd complied. That was a rodeo, really. He shook his head as he quietly took his suitcase out of the shelf, opting to carry it instead of taking a risk by rolling it. It wasn't too heavy, and he carried it by a strap on it.

He silently made his way to the door of the Luggage area, before opening it, he walked out quietly, closing the door behind him as he was careful not to drop the luggage at the sudden quiet click of the door, which made him nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden noise. He slowly glanced out of the window, seeing vibrant land below, he'd been in a plane for about three hours, so it was only an hour before they landed, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Ludwig made his way accross the cargo, nearly jumping as his arm brushed against Ivan's head when he passed, horrified at the thought of Ivan waking up to see him holding a suitcase and ready to escape. God, he could already taste death. He quickly made his way across the unneccecarily long passenger area, as there was only about twelve seats in it, it was really unneccecary to have it so long. He gulped as he reached the end, quietly going to open a door before he froze. A small beep occurred in a repeated noise from something in what sounded to be coming from Ivan, and upon a quick guess, Ivan's pocket. He heard it, and if he heard it, he knew Ivan would.

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

He stared in horror as he saw Ivan stretch his arms, blinking, and despite the alarm, he still heard a shocked gasp from Ivan as Ivan probally realised Ludwig wasn't in his seat. Ludwig ducked down just as Ivan went to look around. He heard Ivan get to his feet, and curled up, holding his luggage protectively. He was only two rooms away from a room that lead to a quick exit for angels in emergencies, one he could easily fly out of, but that was a good distance away, and he couldn't go further than 20 feet from Ivan.

"Ludvig~? Come here, Da?" He heard Ivan say sweetly, but he noticed the words were laced with venom, a bit of anger aswell? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it scared him.

He heard heavy steps going another way, and as Ivan reached the twenty-step distance from him, he let out a loud, painful gasp, which caused Ivan to stop, stepping backwards. He could practically feel Ivan's smirk as he was alerted of Ludwigs location. He suddently heard heavy footsteps running down in his direction, and got up to run. He heard Ivan yell his name with a hint of anger as he ran into the other room, clutching his suitcase for dear life. He made his way into the second room, he glanced behind him to see Ivan quickly gaining speed on him, causing Ludwig to run even faster, he reached the end of the second room, Ludwig knew the exit was in the next room. He went to push the door open, but it wouldn't move. He panicked.

He quickly Pulled the door, and it did nothing, it wouldn't move, and that's when he noticed a keyhole on the door, and his heart dropped, dread filled him as he heard the footsteps slow down, and a heavy breath come from behind him as Ivan caught his breath. Ludwig suddently slammed his full body against the door, trying to break it, but he knew it was useless. Even using his power, he wouldn't have been able to open the door, no matter how hard he tried, he _needed_ the key. He froze as he felt something breathe down his ear, before whispering to him in a sligtly angered voice.

"You aren't trying to escape, are you, Ludvig~?" He heard Ivan whisper down his ear, causing him to whip around.

Ivan was close to him, unsettlingly close. He saw the weapon in Ivan's hands. It was some sort of device, but he could tell what it was. It was one of the devices his boss told him about after their first meeting on Angels. It could stun a demon or angel, making them immobile till it was turned off, something he'd used many times before, it was a Tazer. Ivan towered over him with a cold expression, almost looking hurt, but smiling childishly as he loomed over Ludwig.

"N-Nein.." He mumbled out quietly, forgetting himself for a moment, Ivan's eyes widened, and Ivan leaned in closer to him. Ludwig became scared, realising what he did.

".. What did you say..?" He heard Ivan say in a cold but shocked voice, as if Ivan had just heard a ghost.

".. I-I Sai-id N-No.. " He stammered out, trying to keep eye contact as Ivan unnerved him greatly. He watched as Ivan's smile widened, but he knew it was with falsity.

"No, You said 'Nein', Da?" Ivan said with an innocent smile, staring into his eyes with a terrifying violet gaze.

"... No. " He'd barely managed to say, looking him in the eyes defiantly, trying his best to mask the fear in his voice.

Ivan seemed to stare at him for a moment, before smiling widely. He stopped standing at eye level, standing upright once more, He saw Ivan's gaze shift to his suitcase, then to the door, and he saw as Ivan flinched for a second, realising something.

"Ludvig, Why are you at this door?" Ivan had said bitterly, taking a step backwards to allow some space for Ludwig, watching his expression carefully for any deception.

"I heard some noise coming from in there, Ivan. I wanted to check the noise, as it seemed like talking. " Ludwig said calmly, his facade becoming perfectly pristene again, no sense of deception allowed itself to show in Ludwig's calm expression. He watched as Ivan stared at him, studying and trying to figure something out.

"Then why did you run from me, Ludvig?" Ivan questioned, lifting an eyebrow with a small smile.

"I.. I was in confusion, and a slight panic. I mistook you for possibly being one of the people who's voices I heard from in the room, and ran thinking you weren't you. I'm sorry about seeming odd, but I must check. I brought a weapon in my suitcase similar to the Tazer you're holding, so I brought it with me incase self defence was required, as I was unsure about the strengh of whoever was an intruder." Ludwig said boldly through a blank expression.

Ludwig's expression was quite unreadable, and Ludwig knew well that there wasn't any traces of deception. As some was true, and if some was true, then he would sound like it was the truth. He did have a weapon in his bag, and he did bring it incase of self defence, so it wasn't a complete lie, just mostly lies. He watched as Ivan seemed to be weighing out things for a moment, unsure of what to do, before Ivan looked down at him carefully, a huge smile on his face.

"Da! I understand, Ludvig! We'll check it, Okay? I can protect you if you're in danger, Da?" Ivan said, suddently hugging Ludwig.

Ludwig tried as hard as he could to ignore the pain he felt as the angel hugged him, but it still hurt nearly to an unbearable ammount. He didn't understand why Ivan was prolonging the hug, he stung all over, wincing at the pain. He tried to push Ivan away, but it was a weak shove really, as it was too painful. Finally, Ivan seemed to realise he was hurting him, and stood backwards, before stepping infront of him, taking a key out of his pocket before he opened the door. Ludwig saw an exit.

"Stay behind me, Ludvig!" Ivan said cheerily as he walked into the room, which had some boxes and other things that one might hide in, thankfully.

He followed Ivan until he was close enough, and as soon as Ivan crouched to look at a box, Ludwig clutched onto his Luggage as tight as he could and bolted to his exit, he immediately heard a yell from Ivan for ludwig to freeze, but he ignored it. He slammed his hand on a button and the door opened nearly instantly, and as he jumped, he glanced behind him, there, was Ivan.

Ivan was stood where had stood moments ago, giant silver-ish wings had appeared on Ivan, and a golden, beaming halo appeared above his head, Ivan was glaring coldly down at Ludwig, casting a feeling of terror right into Ludwigs heart. Ludwig suddently came to his senses, his jet-black, gigantic wings appeared like a dark omen of death for anything that came into contact, and his long, pitch-black horns appeared out of the sides of his head like a terrifying monster, coming to engulf something whole. In all ways, Ludwig knew he looked absolutely terrifying. He saw Ivan falter for a moment, before a large, somewhat scary smile appeared on Ivan's face.

"Ludvig, you of _all_ demons should've known. I have a strict policy on freedom for you, Da? I still need _payment!"_ Ivan yelled in an unreadable expression, smiling widely at the now terrified demon.

At nearly the same time, Ludwig turned, downward-spiralling like an arrow, maximising his falling speed as much as he could. He heard Ivan's giant wings beating, and realised Ivan was going after him, and so, he did something he never thought he would've done. He opened his wings for a moment, going high up. He suddently saw Ivan below him, looking up at him with a smile before he bolted to Ludwig, and thats when Ludwig took the opportunity. He sped down to Ivan, watching the Tazer jangle as it was loosely kept in Ivan's buttoned-up pocket, he knew which one, he'd kept the location of it stained in his memory.

He was so close. _So close to it.. Only a tiny bit further for his arms and he'd reach it.._

Ludwig had forgotten something in the midst of his focus on the Tazer.. He'd forgotten that they were connected to Ivan. It was a mistake he never thought he could've made.

Ludwig grabbed the pocket, taking the tazer out as the luggage he held dropped, forgotten by all means. He didn't care, he'd get it later, he had a tazer. Wait, why did he have a tazer? Oh yeah, Ivan. Wait. Ivan. Oh no. Oh no.

Before Ludwig could move to get away, he felt something grab him, forcing his wings to curl up, which made Ludwig unable to move his arms due to the unwanted curling that his wings were forced into by strong arms. He suddenly looked up, wide eyed as he saw why his wings were curled up and hurting so much. Ivan was hugging him, hugging his wings, he was stopping him from flying. Ludwig realised how the pill was wearing off as he felt seething pain spiral all over him, nothing like he'd read about. He screamed in agony as he descended quickly, a slow line of blood dropping down from the edge of Ludwigs mouth. He didn't even realise it could do physical pain to him too, but now he did. He felt tears burning his skin like acid, screaming in severe anguish and pain. It was nothing like he'd felt before, he heard Ivan let out a small, child-like giggle.

"Ludvig, surely you know the punishment for trying to escape as a demon in the overworld, da~?" Ivan said with a warm smile, lifting Ludwig a bit higher as ludwig let out another cry of pain, holding him at eye-level. Ivan was smiling a fake smile, his eyes were cold though, cold and stabbing at Ludwig's heart with fear.

Ludwig couldn't even speak, he just cried out more in pain, before Ivan did something Ludwig couldn't even comprehend. Ivan let go of one of his wings, but due to the immense pain, Ludwig couldn't even move it, it was too painful to focus on moving it. His head was suddently pulled fowards as Ivan's hand reached Ludwigs now messed up blonde hair, pulling him forth. Ludwig couldn't even protest due to pain, nor could he move as Ivan pulled him into a kiss. Ludwig couldn't comprehend it, but at the sudden kiss, he felt he burden on one arm lessen, and managed to get the tazer onto that one. He abruptly pulled on the tazer, hitting Ivan the leg on the strongest level the tazer went, which caused Ivan to let go of him abruptly, obviously waiting for Ludwig to fly.

"You didn't have to make me mad, Ludvig!" He heard Ivan yell, and Instead of proceeding, he saw red stain the lower-part of Ivan's coat, obviously meaning that the tazer had cut deep.

He gazed as the quickly-blurring figure of Ivan flew up into the plane, obviously meaning Ivan intended to go patch it up, but Ludwig knew already it didn't matter. Ludwig was able to get away from Ivan, and if Ludwig could do that, Ludwig was free. Was he free? He didn't know..

Ludwig saw as the plane picked up speed, turning. This obviously meant Ivan must've been knocked over, hopefully unconcious after what he dared to do. Ludwig slowly watched everything go blurrier than he'd ever seen before, and he knew this would lead to a loss of conciousness. With the last bit of strengh during his fast descent, he hid his wings and horns. He wasn't sure if they'd reappear after he lost conciousness, but he couldn't dwell on it if he wanted to. He saw red going upwards, as if it was falling upwards in a way, but maybe that was because of how fast he was falling.. He didn't know. Everything blurred, and then it slowly went black. He gazed into the darkening blue sky as a weak smile appeared on his face. Finally, he had a sense of happiness for once.. Slowly, everything went black, until he drifted into the land of slumber from his unconciousness, a peaceful look on his face as he fell down to the quickly-approaching land, oblivious in his sudden slumber. One thing was for sure though, Ludwig had never felt happier.


	5. Chapter Four, Let us help you

**A/N: I don't think that was a very majestic fall..  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings for chapter: Somewhat depicts injuries. Bickering of a married couple.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Let us help you | 3rd Person P.O.V**

* * *

"Come on, you frog! You promised tonight we'd get to look at the stars!" Arthur yelled, smiling childishly at the man with long, messy blonde hair who was running behind him, trying to catch his breath.

"Mon Amour, why is it so far into the woods?" Francis asked with a pout, catching up to Arthur and giving him a tired hug.

"Because, Francis, it's the best spot to see them, besides, you really can't complain, you frog. We live in the woods anyway! We're about to reach it!" Arthur said with a huge smile, running off ahead, causing Francis to sigh.

Francis watched his lover run off ahead, eagerly trying to reach the perfect spot he'd found a week ago. He remembered how Arthur had run home so excitedly, screaming to him about how there was an amazing spot they just had to visit. They had planned to visit it the following saturday, as that's when Francis had his break begin. From saturday onwards, Francis would have a few weeks without having to do anything business-related, nor would Arthur. He watched as Arthur's glowing halo dissapeared over the hill, smiling to himself smugly as he continued on, thinking about his love.

Francis was rudely interrupted as he heard a blood-curdling scream erupt from over the hill, and immediately, before he thought to run, he was already doing so, sprinting to the sound of his lover's scream, which sounded horrified. He finally reached over the hill, gasping to catch his breath, he touched Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur looked at him, horrified.

"Francis, Look.." He said in a horrified, quiet squeak, pointing forwards.

Francis's gaze shifted to infront of them, before widening in shock as he realised what Arthur had been pointing towards. There, infront of them, in the spot they'd found, was a crater in the ground. In the centre of it, they saw an angel, unconcious and lying in a huge pool of blood. He let out a horrified gasp at the sight, covering Arthurs eyes.

"You're too young to see this, Arthur!" Francis said quickly, before having his hands smacked away from Arthur's eyes.

"But not too young to see you in bed, Francis?" Arthur Protested, causing Francis to go pink, but before Francis could respond, Arthur had leaped into the crater, running towards the unconcious angel.

"Oh god.. Francis! Get over here and help me! We're going to have to carry him!" He heard Arthur yell in a horrified sort of tone.

Francis suddently realised what was happening, and his eyes quickly scanned over the crater. There was blood everywhere, and in the moonlight, the angel was covered in blood. He didn't hesitate after realising what happened, leaping into the crater and quickly making his way to the two angels.

"How are we going to carry him..?" Arthur asked himself, seemingly not looking for a response from Francis.

"My love, Are you forgetting about Moi?" Francis smirked, crouching down.

Arthur's eyes snapped up, realization hitting him before he facepalmed, stepping back with an annoyed expression as Francis easily lifted the Angel, carrying him bridal style, like how he'd carried Arthur a day ago when Arthur hurt his knee (Despite the fact Arthur said he was fine and he could walk on his own..). Arthur cast a slightly annoyed pout in Francis's direction, even though Francis carried everyone like that, as it was in his words, easier, it still annoyed Arthur to see his husband carrying people like that.

"Aww, What's wrong Artie?~, Jealous?" Francis said teasingly, seemingly forgetting that he was carrying someone covered in blood and unconcious.

"Like I'd be jealous, Frog! Come on. We're going home, I have stuff for the angel there." Arthur responded with an irritated tone, glaring daggers at him before they left the crater.

They began to walk back to their house, which was in the middle of a lovely woods, due to the fact they loved the peace and quiet isolation, well, each for different reasons though.

"Hey, Francis.. What do you think happened to him..?" Arthur finally piped in after a while of silence.

".. I don't know, Mon amour. Maybe he fell?" Francis suggested, glancing at his loved one.

"That's plausible, Francis, but it doesn't explain why. I mean, you can always just open your wings and fly, can't you?" Arthur interjected, looking conerned.

".. Arthur .. Mon amour.. What if something happened to his wings?" Francis slowly said, carefully selecting each word for once.

Arthur went silent. It was a plausible thing, and the angel's wings hadn't even been seen by either of them, perhaps something may have happened? But what? And what could have caused him to be so badly injured? He was concerned about this.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way back, neither wanting to interrupt the silence that they'd caused by that question which didn't have an answer.

* * *

 **Arthur P.O.V**

* * *

Arthur arrived at the house, unlocking the doors as worry made itself known within him. He glanced at Francis, who was still holding the Unconcious angel.

"Shall we put him in the guest bedroom, Arthur?" Francis said, smiling lightly at him.

".. No. We'll put him in the basement, It's got a lock on it and I can't risk him escaping before we can help him." Arthur said sternly.

Francis looked at him with a confused look, before smirking.

"So.. We're keeping him as our unwilling prisoner and keeping him locked in our basement against his will~?" Francis said with a sly smirk, eyeing Arthur as he suddently blushed.

".. Don't take it out of Context, Francis. You know how angels get when hurt." Arthur said seriously, causing Francis's normally joking attitude to stop.

"... How do they get..?" Francis finally asked, walking down the stairs to the basement.

"You don't know? You're a stupid frog." Arthur said with a suprised expression, causing Francis to chuckle.

"I've seen injured ones, when they wake up they'll attack anything in confusion. It's scary to be honest, they'll try and fly as far as they can to their home, but it injures them even more. Even if he wants to leave, I'm not letting this one get away without making sure they're completely fine." Arthur said with a sad smile.

He noticed how Francis stopped questioning, obviously catching onto what he meant. Arthur had seen angels injured and injure themselves trying to leave before, even though they needed the help.

"Hmm.. Francis, don't you dare take this out of context either. Go get the rope from the garage. We're going to tie him up." Arthur said with a straight face.

Francis's eyes widened as he held in laughter, smirking at his lover.

"Are you sure you don't need therapy anymore, Arthur?" Francis smirked at him, causing Arthur to sigh.

"Nope, But I'm _not_ about to have another angel harm themselves whilst I'm around." Arthur said with a heavy sigh, dampening the mood.

He watched Francis carefully put the angel down, leaning them on a wall in the basement before leaving to get rope.

"What happened to you.." He murmured to himself.

he began walking over to a wall in his basement and getting a spare medical kit from one of the shelves. He picked it up, walking back over to the angel and placing it down next to them. He crouched over, opening the medical kit before getting an alcohol-free wipe out of it, wiping the areas of skin that seemed to be where cuts were (which were alot.). After he'd wiped down all of the areas where blood was coming from, he put some non-adhesive pads with bandages all over where cuts were, and then he stood back to see how it looked. He froze as he saw the angel was covered nearly completely in bandages. The only areas which weren't was the face, where he'd just put a large plaster on one cheek to cover a wound.

Francis then walked back in with a large ammount of rope, letting out a small gasp at the sight of the angel bandaged up so well, Arthur closed up the Medical kit and put it away whilst he heard Francis walk up to the angel and begin to tie him up with the rope.

"Where do I tie?" Francis said questioningly, waiting for Arthur to take the lead.

"Tie the hands behind his back, his feet need to be tied too. Make sure to add some extra rope to make _sure_ he doesn't get out with his hands unbound." Arthur said cautiously, watching as Francis followed his instructions without questioning it, taking him seriously, which was a rare occasion.

Francis eventually finished tying up the angel in a way where it wouldn't get out, since francis was horrible at tying, they'd opted to tie the angel to one of the support beams in the basement, seeing as it was easier. It worked well, and Arthur believed that if anything, it'd make it twice, no, four times more difficult to get out of. He didn't want another Angel getting hurt, and even though what he was doing seemed to be horrible, it was the only way to stop him hurting himself, even in a hospital, they'd keep the Angel bound at first, only unbounding them once the angel was leaving, as an angel with any injuries would be horrible and could seriously damage those around it without knowing, he didn't want that.

"Alright, That'll do Francis." Arthur said nonchalantly as he put a hand on Francis's shoulder, causing Francis to stand up and smile at him, before following him up the staircase.

Once at the top of the staircase, they decided it was best to lock the door to the basement, after all, it was _just incase_ the angel got out.

He sighed to himself, him and Francis had some food before they both decided to go to bed, seeing as it just wasn't a good idea to stay up, they'd deal with the angel in the morning, as it'd probally wake up then, they could talk to it and check it's wings. It'd only be for the best. Ask anyone, he'd say it was for the best! He sighed, he'd get his answers in the morning.


	6. Chapter Five, Fear is always there

**A/N: Longer chapter than normal with 6k words, but I really like it c:  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Hints of abuse, Somewhat torture (but just tazing someone to try get them to stop.), Hinted Eating disorder, Panic attack, Depictions of violence.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Fear is always there | Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, he blinked a few times as he ajusted to the light in the roo-wait. Where was he? He looked around, confused. Everything was big.. Wait, no.. He moved his hand to rub his eyes, but he couldn't. He suddently looked down, his legs were tied up, and looking at his chest, a rope was going around it. He felt his stomach knot up again, he sighed. He looked around the room, it was lit by a light coming out of the ceiling, and he noticed a staircase to the side of him a short distance. He saw some shelves to have stuff, some useless tools and some kits for things, he then noticed a desk. The desk had a few books on it and some posters up at it, and the flooring was a nice wood. He sighed.

He pondered where he was, before he reached his conclusion, that scared him. He twisted his head to check if his wings were out, a great relief hitting him as he saw they weren't out, but he knew no demon could do this, and the last thing he saw was that sick angel, and then they fought.. And then it did _that_ to him. He sighed at himself, that thing took his first one, but then, he tazed him, then there was falling.. Then there was pain.. Then, nothing.. Wait, so he was in the overworld still..? Perhaps some angel found him and tied him up to keep him as a trophy.

Maybe an angel realised who he was and was going to kill him? His mind raced with ideas. He was going to be tortured until he revealed who he was? He was going to be killed on the spot? He was terrified, but forced himself to coherency as he noticed the bandages on his body. No, if they wanted to kill him they wouldn't have bandaged him. He started to doubt that they knew who he was, after all, nothing would come within 50-feet of him in this world if they knew who he was.. Actually, make that a thousand feet probally. He laughed to himself bitterly at the thought, tasting the dryness in his throat, he coughed.

Suddently, he heard some muffled speaking, and then heard the top of that staircase making a clicking noise, as if a door opening, then a creaking noise. He then saw feet, and two angels walked down the staircase. Who were they? What did they want..? Did they know? His mind began racing again. He tried to calm himself as he stared at the two in bewilderment. One had long, messy and dirty blonde hair that went down to his neck, whilst the other had more neat, brushed golden hair that was short. He sighed as they looked at him, the taller, messy one looked at him with curiosity, whilst the shorter one, who he noticed had big eyebrows, looked at him with caution. The younger one was holding a glass of water though, that caught his attention, maybe they were nice? Perhaps.. Well, angels were good, right? He hoped so..

".. Hello?" The shorter one said, cautiously staring at him.

He looked up, meeting the short ones eye's, he stared in confusion, before snapping out of his daze, realising they'd just spoken, he thought it was best if he responded. Maybe it'd go better if he just tried to get on their good side this time, as it seemed they had the upper hand, and he wasn't about to show his wings or horn.

"Can you hear me?" The shorter one then said, forcing Ludwig to realise he'd been staring at him silently, like he had no clue what was happening. Ludwig felt like an idiot.

".. Yes." Ludwig said after a brief pause, collecting his thoughts, he found it best to try and be friendly in this situation, it seemed unwise to anger them.

"I thought you said they were insane, mon amour?" The taller one said with a funny sort of accent, looking at Ludwig with a slightly raised eyebrow, suspiciously studying him. He then heard the shorter one scoff.

"I said _usually_ they are. They're not always, Francis." The shorter one replied.

Ludwig looked at the taller one, so, that was Francis? He'd remember it. He felt it best to.

"Sure thing, Arthur~." Francis had responded to the shorter, unintenionally informing Ludwig of the shorter one's name too.

".. Excuse me?" Ludwig interrupted, stopping Arthur before he could respond back to Francis, both of them turned to stare at him with a confused expression, though he sensed caution in Arthur.

"Can you untie me..?" Ludwig said in a monochromatic tone, going back to his blank, expressionless facade, which they seemed to be suprised by.

"First we'll need to know some things, is that Okay?" The shorter one said gently, trying to not cause any sudden emotions in Ludwig seeminly.

Ludwig nodded his head, causing Francis to stare at him, studying him, whilst Arthur let out a small sigh of relief and smiled.

"Wh-" Arthur was cut off by Francis.

"What's your name?" Francis said with a suspicious gaze, staring at him.

"I was _going_ to say that, Francis. Don't interrupt me please." Arthur said with a cold gaze, causing Francis to nod hesitantly.

Arthur then looked at him, and he was hesitant to say.

"Well?" Arthur then said, breaking the silence as he furrowed his big eyebrows, staring at him expectantly.

".. Ludwig .. " He finally said, clearing the dry lump in his throat.

"Ludwig?.. That sounds almost familar to me. Odd." Arthur said to nobody in particular, causing Ludwig to try change the subject.

"Can I have a drink?" He'd added with a raspy voice, causing Arthur to quickly jump, getting the water and going to give it him before he realised he was bound.

"Do you want a straw to drink it?" Arthur said politely, though he sensed annoyance.

Francis didn't wait for Ludwig to respond, and got one immediately, returning with a green, plastic straw. He placed it in the cup, and Ludwig drank the whole glass. Arthur then put it down and stood back up.

"Alright, Now will you answer our questions?" Arthur said with a smile.

"J- Yes. However, I need you to untie me." He said, catching himself before he said the full word, he smiled up at the two.

"Can you promise you won't try to escape or fly away?" Arthur asked cautiously, staring at him with a suspicious gaze.

"I can _definitely_ promise I won't be flying away." He said sternly, catching Francis off guard seemingly, as Francis flinched when he said that.

He watched as Arthur looked at Francis, and Francis looked at Arthur in return. Arthur nodded at Francis, before francis went upstairs, quickly hopping back down with a large knife and an wary smile.

"Stay still, alright? We'll untie you." Arthur had said with a calming tone.

Francis approached him with a smirk, stepping down, Ludwig immediately felt a burning pain seethe through his entire body, and his face contorted to one of pure agony as Francis cut the ropes that bound his arms and back to the pillar, however, he tried to hide the pained expression, but he already knew it was too late, he knew from the way he'd seen Arthur staring at him with a studying gaze that he'd seen the slip-up. Arthur jumped slightly, before yelling.

"FRANCIS! Be careful! I think you're hurting him!" He yelled to Francis, who shrugged with a smug smile as he cut his legs.

Francis walked to the shelf, putting the knife on it, too lazy to take it upstairs. Ludwig got to his feet, leaning on the Pillar for support, he rubbed his wrists as he stretched his body, finally getting up to his feet as he carefully stretched, before stopping the use of a support pillar, ready to fly away and do anything again.

"Alright, now, do you want to talk about it upstairs? I've got some roast dinner I made for today, we haven't eaten yet, and you can join us if you want, we have plenty." Arthur said with a smile.

He nodded, it seemed better to know where he was, and he was closer to getting out, but he was wary at the same time, he had to make sure that no matter what, he hid his wings and horns, but he was horrified at the knowlege his pills were gone. He didn't have the pills to take away the pain or damage it'd do to make any contact with them. He watched Arthur signal for him to follow, so he carefully followed Arthur up the stairwell, into a bright house, with some beautiful decor on it, and some lovely plants, with the smell of fresh pastries and chicken filling the air, he was hesitant. His stomach knotted again at the thought of food, but he needed answers as much as them, and he needed to not be suspicious.

He followed them to a table, and sat down whilst Francis went off to get the food ready. Arthur sat opposite him, staring at him before seemingly resuming their previous conversation.

"Now, can you tell me what injured you?" Arthur said hesitantly, not knowing how to approach the subject, but trying his best to seem calm and collected.

Ludwig felt his face twist to one of fear as the memory played on him of that damn angel chasing him and doing _that_ to him whilst they were in a fight of all things! He tried to collect himself, before going back to a face which stayed blank, he looked up at a worried Arthur, realising he'd seen that.

"I D-Don't remember.." He stammered, he'd always been a bad liar, but if something true was in it, he could usually pull it off perfectly, however, nothing in that was true, and he knew Arthur knew it.

".. It's fine if you don't want to tell me. However, I need to know if that happened from a fall atleast." Arthur said calmly.

"It did." Ludwig said, giving up his charade of lies, as he knew he was a _terrible_ liar if there was no truth in it. He watched Arthur's shocked expression turn to one of worry, then to a rational face.

"Why didn't you just fly?" Arthur eventually said as Francis returned to the table three huge plates stuffed with food for them all, smirking at him.

Ludwig felt his stomach knot up and twist at the sight of food, he felt if he took one bite, he wouldn't be able to swallow it, despite how much he _knew_ he needed it, but then again, he didn't want to Alert the angels.

"I couldn't." He said, making eye contact with Arthur, not noticing how Francis's expression was quite shocked. Arthur paused for a moment, hesitant.

"Were your wings injured?" Arthur said collectedly.

"Yes." Ludwig said plainly, breaking eye contact with him at the awkwardness of it.

".. Let's all just eat, okay?" Francis had interjected, stopping Arthur before he questioned any further, Arthur's face brightened at that suggestion though, and Ludwig felt sick, but he didn't dare let it show on his face.

"Don't worry Ludwig! You'll love this, I made this all myself, and I'm getting good at it! Francis told me himself!" Arthur said proudly, smiling at him. Francis looked at Ludwig, nodding with truth, it was most likely amazing.

They didn't speak too much whilst eating, but Francis did make some jokes that had caused Arthur to laugh. Thankfully, none of them noticed how he was forcing the food down with every bite, he eventually finished after ten quick minutes, whilst the other two had half a plate left, Arthur looked at him with a suprised expression.

"You sure were hungry." Arthur just said plainly, his eyes raised high in suprise whilst Francis chuckled the in the background.

Ludwig nodded politely.

"Do you two have a bathroom I can use? I need to see myself." He said calmly, as Francis looked at him understandingly, Arthur looked a bit confused at it.

"Why?" Arthur said with a confused face.

"Mon amour, A man needs to be ready for the day, and he most likely _needs_ a bath in his opinion." Francis said with a childish smile, that unnerved Ludwig slightly.

Arthur suddently nodded, realising what he meant, he lead him to the bathroom, telling him to take as long as he wanted to getting ready. As soon as Arthur went down the stairs, Ludwig bolted the door shut, thanking the two silently for having locks on the bathroom door. He suddently crouched down above the toilet, mentally preparing himself before he repeated the cycle he did every time he ate, this time though, he did it for much longer than normal due to the huge meal. It only stopped when he had nothing left that was being thrown up, even the water was gone. He sighed to himself, flushing the toilet, he silently prayed they didn't hear him wretching out his guts from down the stairs, or wherever they were. He suddently stood up, looking in the mirror. He was a mess. He ran himself a quick shower, using a hair conditioner before he got out and re-dressed himself in the suit that had patches of dried-blood on it. He then looked in the mirror, gelling his hair back. He looked himself over again, satisfied with how he looked, he unlocked the door, but froze in place as he saw the tall man standing at the door right infront of him, looking dissapointed.

* * *

 **Francis P.O.V  
**

* * *

"What took you so long, Ludwig?" Francis said with a small sigh, shaking his head jokingly, but stopping when he detected fear in him, even though they were around the same height.

He suddently realised his mistake when he saw the man infront of him shaking somewhat, as if in an unbearable pain.

"Wait, It was a joke.. I'm sorry, Ludwig." Francis said, placing a hand on his shoulder to add emphasis, but not expecting what had happened next. The man leaped back, a horrified and agony-filled expression in his face, before he ran past Francis and down the staircase.

Francis shook off the confusion and concern, stepping into the room, he suddently noticed a very faint smell, an odd smell. He glanced at the toilet, and then he realised what had took place. He dashed down the stairwell as fast as he could, seeing Arthur in the livingroom on one sofa, whilst Ludwig was sat on another sofa chair, making small talk awkwardly with Arthur. He made himself known by coughing excessively loudly, causing them both to look up at him.

"Were you sick, Ludwig?" Francis asked boldy, he was never one for subtlety, that's how he won over his lovers marriage, after all.

He had an answer immediately when he saw Ludwig's expression pale at the question, it didn't need words for him to know that was a yes.

He glanced at Arthur, a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Hey, Mon Amoure, I think our guest is ill. Did you give him any medicine for it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, he knew if Ludwig was he would've said about it, if not to him, then to Arthur.

".. I didn't even know he was sick." Arthur said in a shocked tone of voice, staring up at him with dumbfounded eyes. Francis immediately narrowed his eyes as he stared at Ludwig with a suspicious gaze.

".. Well?" Francis said, leaning on the archway in boredom, he sighed.

"I'll go get the medicine." Arthur quickly said, rushing off to the medicine drawer that was in their room.

Francis then walked forwards to Ludwig, he needed to check something.

"Ludwig, can I check something, Please?" He said with big puppy eyes, trying to get him to say yes.

He watched the mans eyes flicker in confusion, before he nodded sternly.

Francis immediately put a finger on one of Ludwig's hands, only gently though, so as not to put any pressure on it, but he still got the result he wanted. The man jumped back in agony. Francis had a concerned look on his face at this point, he had suspicions, and they weren't good. He watched as a purple bruise suddently made it's presence known on the spot where Francis had touched his hand, and Francis knew his suspicions were most definitely correct.

"Ludwig. I'm asking you a question and I _need_ an honest answer to this. If you lie, I'll know it. Don't try to lie about it, understood?" He said sternly, his expression going serious as his eyebrows furrowed.

Ludwig slowly nodded, obviously unsure of whether he should've agreed or not.

".. Are you a half-breed?" Francis said after an unsure pause, a serious and composed expression on his face as he studied the gaze of the shocked man infront of him. He was somewhat sure he'd gotten it right after he saw the man flinch out of fear, but this made Francis step back in caution, he knew how _vile_ those demons were, and he knew how horrifying the half-breeds were. He'd seen how half-breeds would gladly kill anything and anyone in their way with a smile on their face, and it could explain why he was injured. He felt his stomach twist at the thought that he'd _carried and untied_ a killer who would slaughter masses whilst enjoying it into his home.

He watched as Ludwig didn't respond.

".. **Are you?** " He said in a suddently very defensive tone.

He knew how half-breeds were half as bad as demons, and he knew that demons would slaughter millions of angels in the most brutal was possible, making it as painful as they could for the angels all whilst enjoying it. They were sick monsters, sick, terrifying monsters that he could not think of a word to describe just how scary they were, and he knew if it was a half-demon, then he had some of _their_ blood in him. If Ludwig had some of their blood in him then Francis had to follow the law, he _would stop at nothing_ to bring justice. The law stated that all half-breeds were to be killed at birth, as they were sick, violent creatures, though they didn't have horns and had halos, all the more tormenting.

He suddently realised something, Ludwig never once showed his wings. He needed to see the wings. Francis watched as Arthur walked in, and as soon as Arthur got near Ludwig, he dashed to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind him defensively, staring at Ludwig in disgust and mistrust. Arthur let out a painful gasp as he'd grabbed his wrist, but he didn't care, all he cared about was protecting Arthur. He suddently looked at Arthur with a dead-serious gaze, causing Arthur to freeze.

"Get the tazer." He said in a dark voice, but with an underlying noticable layer of fear. He was going to see if it was a half-breed one way or another.

* * *

 **Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He froze as he heard Francis telling Arthur to get the tazer, pained memories of his recent time with a tazer playing in his mind like an videotape in clear, high definition, like a sick and twisted nightmare over and over again. He watched as Arthur nodded, running up the stairwell in a sloppy, panicked sort of way, before his vision then went back to Francis who was glaring at him coldly.

"You've got one chance left, Ludwig. Simple thing. Show me your wings." Francis said cruelly, staring at him in disgust.

Ludwig felt his heart begin to race in his chest, like a machine gun that'd just been fully loaded being sped into the distance, bullets constantly ringing out of it like it was some sort of dispenser for them, with infinite ammunition. He felt his chest begin to hurt, almost as if a huge, heavy weight had been sat down on his chest, crushing him underneath it. His legs started to go weak, and the room started to spin. He didn't want this to happen, the memories were flooding back into his mind. He couldn't. He didn't want this. Why was he so stupid as to think _he_ could be happy? Was it such a horrible thing to ask for? He felt a lump appear in his throat as he stared at Francis in complete terror. His head started to feel like a hammer was pounding away on the insides, trying to escape from the inside of his skull and get out, the throbbing headache refusing to recede in this horrifying moment. Francis was huge in that moment as Ludwig leaned to the wall for support, even though Francis was on the other side of the room, he was terrified of Francis.

He suddently let out a small, bitter laugh as he realised something. Him, the most _powerful and feared_ demon in the underworld, was scared. He remembered as to why he'd been picked for this peace meeting. His eyes refused on him though, and he didn't notice it as he suddently realised the pain existed. He became horrifyingly aware of the pain in the same room as an angel, and his eyes suddently begain to dart around the room, but Francis must've noticed, though Ludwig tried to hide it, he was horrible at it.

"I-I'm N-not a ha-alf bre-eed.!" He stammered out, barely managing to get it past with the lump in his throat, he stared at the Enraged looking man in terror.

He knew he couldn't let them see his wings or horns, no matter what. One look at those horns and they'd know who he was. They'd kill him, no, he didn't deserve to just die. They'd give him the worst torture imaginable, leaving him broken, and _then_ they'd kill him when he was begging for death. He felt sick to his stomach, he knew that angels weren't like that, but it didn't stop him thinking it. He was the _only_ demon in the underworld or overworld with black wings, and the fact they were giant and jet-black didn't help. He was, in every way, the most powerful demon in the underworld. The black wings were a symbol that if you even dared to speak to him without permission, you'd be promising yourself an agonising death. He knew already that if they saw it, he'd wish he never left the underworld.

No matter what, he couldn't let them know.

Arthur suddently raced into the room, holding the modified tazer and slowly stepping up to him, stopping about halfway accross the room away from him. A scared and cautious look in his eyes, causing Ludwig's heart to race even more with fear and dread. He could taste the impending death in his mouth, he felt the agonising pain ready to seethe into his flesh, and it terrified him more than words could say, then again, to an angel, he would be terrifying more than words could describe. It was common knowlege that only one black-winged demon was left, well, common knowlege if you learned about demons anyway, but he was _sure_ these angels did.

Arthur looked at him warily.

"Listen Ludwig.. Thi-This is your only chance.. Show me your wings, okay? I really don't want to hurt you." Arthur said pleadingly, his gaze meeting Ludwigs, and that's when Ludwig realised what was happening again.

Ludwig suddently fell to his knees, a burning sensation hitting his eyes as tears slowly fell from him. He shook his head slowly, and saw Arthur's sadness at it. Arthur looked away and handed Francis the Tazer hesitantly, before Francis aimed it at him, getting close enough, before firing it on the highest strengh, stronger than the Tazer he'd used before.

He immediately fell to the ground, letting out a loud scream of pain as he writhed in absolute agony, he noticed how Arthur looked away, not daring look at the dreaful sight. He felt pitied, he was scared. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die already, he was scared.. He let out cries in pain and agony as he stay on the floor, twisting in pain as the two wires from the tazer bit at him like a pack of savage dogs ripping at a small piece of prey, none daring to let go, and all desperate to eat it. He felt so worthless, his life was flashing, and that's when the memory hit him during his cries.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Ludwig looked up at the adults talking, before looking back down, reading the book he'd just been given a few hours earlier whilst having a ninth birthday.

"Ludwig, Come here please." He heard a funny-looking pale man call from the door, he got up.

He walked up to the man, following him into the livingroom.

The man was really funny looking, he had vibrant red eyes and colourless white hair with pale skin. He was smiling at him.

"So, Ludwig, can you tell me why you're better than me?" the bigger person suddently asked, confusing Ludwig.

He never said he was better than anyone.

"I've never said I'm better than you, sir." He said politely, staring up at him.

He suddently noticed a fluffy hellhound puppy playing with ribbon, watching it for a moment before he heard the man finish saying something. He looked up at him again.

"What did you say?" He asked politely, but he realized he should've walked away then.

The man suddently looked enraged by it.

"How dare you talk back to me, You little brat! Nobody's better than _me!_ " The man yelled suddently, and within moments, Ludwig was engulfed in flames.

Normally, that wouldn't hurt, but since his powers hadn't properly set in, he had as much pain tolerance as an angel did when it came to that. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the flames covered his small body, and he couldn't even describe the pain.

He heard the parents running into the room, screaming something he didn't hear, before a group of them ran up to him, trying to help him.

Everything went dark, and it hurt more than he ever thought it could..

That's when he was introduced to reality.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

He blinked his eyes, and as he did, the tazer stopped, the pain was suddently gone now, maybe he'd just gone numb to it? He suddently widened his eyes, realising that there was a thick pitch-black smoke shrouding the room, and he began to choke. Yes, Even a demon chokes in smoke. He realised the two must've left, and he ran out, coughing, and he heard a suprised yell as he barreled into someone, coughing from the smoke he'd inhaled whilst having the flashback.

He was suddently thrown off of the person by another one, he quickly looked at them, Recognising it to be Francis, he felt dread take over him again, that meant he must've just looked like he attacked Arthur.. Oh no..

"What did you just do to Arthur?" Francis yelled, Enraged.

Ludwig's heart started pounding and he fell to his knees again.

"I-I di-idn't mean to-o.." He choked out, fear engulfing him.

Francis looked officially and royally angry. He was walking up to him with a horrifyingly aggressive look.

Suddently, Ludwig let out a small cry of pain as Francis grabbed him by the Arm, throwing him against the wall of the house, before letting go. Ludwig leaned back on it, sat down on the ground, small tears falling from him. He realised how pitiful he looked, and a bitter smile appeared on his face, but he knew it didn't help his situation.

"Arthur, We used the tazer, get the damn spellbook." Francis said angrily, looking at Arthur with a commanding gaze.

"But we promised not to use that again, Francis!" Arthur protested suddently.

"We promised not to use it unless it was crucial, and _THIS_ is crucial!" Francis yelled at Arthur, causing him to flinch.

He watched as Francis ran a finger through his messy hair, obviously stressed out and having no clue what to do. Arthur ran into the house, before quickly running out with a book.

"You remember the spell, right?" Francis asked in a feverish voice, glancing at his lover.

"Of course I do, you frog." Arthur said with a small smile, before it went sour as he looked at Ludwig.

" Ludwig, I'm sorry about this." Arthur said carefully, frowning sadly at him.

Ludwig didn't think before asking it quickly.

"Why?" He quickly said in a pained voice, smiling gloomily as he looked up at Arthur, who seemed taken aback by it.

"What do you mean why?" Francis spat

".. Why does it bother you what my wings look like..?" He asked slowly, feeling the tears fall from his eyes like a tap that's been turned off but still dripping the water slowly.

Arthur went to respond, but Francis responded first.

"Because we need to know if you're a scum or not!" Francis spat in a bout of anger.

He saw them both freeze as he let a choked sob escape from his mouth, the pain slowly returning from him.

Francis was the first to react, shaking his head as if to knock the thought out, whilst Arthur stared with concern and sadness.

"Arthur, Mon Amoure, Please do the spell.." Francis said slowly, it was said as a question, but it was not a question, more like an order to.

Arthur looked at Francis and nodded, and Ludwig felt blood start to come out of his mouth.

small, thin lines of crimson blood ran down to his chin from different parts in his mouth, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was another response to being near an angel, as it was earlier.

He watched Arthur open the book, Ludwig felt so hopeless and helpless now. He thought though, perhaps he could fly away and find somewhere to hide if his form was revealed? It was a good idea, maybe. He didn't know how injured his wings were. For all he knew, his wings could be broken or too damaged to fly with for a while. It scared him.

Suddently, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his body writhe in pain, but light seemed to glow around him, Arthur was saying the spell.

" De Justitia, et castitate: hoc mundo, idcirco praecipio tibi ut verae forman ostende mihi faciem tuam!" Arthur said in clear, bold words. They then stopped, staring at him.

A white light surrounded him, before he felt it happening, He whipped forwards in pain as his wings and horn was forcefully pulled into visibility.

The area around them seemed to go dark, as if the sun had dissapeared. A thick, pitch-black mist surrounded them all, and Ludwig's eyes lit up a bright, glowing blue in the darkness, causing Arthur to let out a shrill scream as he jumped into Francis's arms. Suddently, the thick mist Receded somewhat, and he was stood up.

a dark smoke stayed around him, but slowly dissapeared as the two angels stared in absolute horror. His long, pitch-black horns menacingly glowing as he stared at them, his eyes glowing a vibrant, almost neon blue, and of course, his two, gigantic, jet-black wings behind him, like an omen of death, and his clothes didn't help. The dried blood stains all over his white suit looked brand new and fresh under his looming presence, and he stared at the two in shock. His eyes were wide, just like theirs.

Arthur let out a giant, piercing scream of fear as he pointed at him, Francis was shaking where he was, but bravely held his ground, finally, Arthur stopped screaming, staring at him.

"I k-knew wh-h-e-re I he-ear-rd that na-ame now-w.." Arthur quietly choked out, looking absolutely horrified at him.

Ludwig was slammed in the face by realisation. Arthur knew who he was, but based on how Francis wasn't too scared, he most likely didn't.

"What kind of half breed did you spawn from?" Francis spat, going to slap him before Arthur retched him back behind him, a terrified gaze was all Francis needed to see though.

Ludwig suddently moved, stepping backwards in the direction of the forest whilst staring at the two.

"Tha-ats no-ot a Ha-alf Breed H-Honey.." Arthur whimpered out, and suddently, Francis went white.

"The hell do you mean?" Francis asked, obviously concerned and scared.

"That's a d-demon..!" Arthur finally choked out, causing Francis to freeze, shaking.

Ludwig felt sick, he tried to hide his wings and couldn't, he was terrified, he stared at the two, wide-eyed.

".. I'm sorry .. " Ludwig said quietly, though based on Arthur's expression, which had gone from absolute fear to a mix of fear, shock and confusion, he knew he'd heard.

Ludwig felt tears start to roll down his face, before he suddently turned around, racing into the darkness of the forest, which was only more darker due to the smoke around him, that had come unwillingly out. He tried to hide his wings and horn, but just managed to hide his horn as he ran off. into the woods, his wing hurt, he didn't know if it was usable, but he wasn't going to try yet. He just wanted to get away. He left without another word, running into the darkness of the woods, out of sight from the two.


	7. Chapter Six, Friends of Fear

**A/N: Germany sees Italy as a brother of sorts c: Don't misunderstand my actions  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Depictions of Violence/Gore, Ivan being a stalker yet again, Socially Awkward moments  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Friends of Fear | 3rd Person P.O.V**

* * *

It'd been a week since Arthur and Francis had seen the demon run into the woods, and they'd been _terrified_ to leave their house after it, but it was invevidable that they had to leave it after a while, they'd quickly packed some clothing and items, and in a mad dash, raced through the path that lead to the street, and they practically dove into a limo. They were driven to an airport, and once them and their luggage was on Francis's private jet, they felt somewhat safe. They'd comforted eachother for the whole trip, trying to lighten the mood and joking, but they couldn't, not whilst they knew that _he_ was out there.

They'd finally reached the huge, towering mansion that the meeting was being held in, they reached the meeting last, but still raced in, not daring look behind them out of an irrationally rational fear of seeing him behind them. They'd barged through the doors like it was nothing, shocking the other six members of the G8, before sitting down, but the others still stayed silent, as if waiting hesitantly for something.

* * *

 **Arthur P.O.V**

* * *

He couldn't stand it any longer, the room had been silent for five minutes now, everyone awkwardly glancing at the clock and their watches. They were all sat down, but nobody started, so he decided he'd take the lead, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That's it! I can't stand this silence!" He yelled, taking everyone off-guard with the sudden noise, they all stared.

"Alfred, what are we even waiting for?!" He said in a loud tone of voice, staring at him with anger, watching as the Angel stood up with a slight flinch.

"Well.. We're meant to, Um.. Did nobody tell you..?" Alfred said hesitantly, glancing around at the other angels, who seemed equally confused, other than Ivan, who just had a childish, innocent smile on his face.

"Tell us what?" Feliciano asked curiously, staring at Alfred with curiousity, who looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Ivan, I thought I told you to tell them.." Alfred sighed, looking at Ivan.

"Tell them what?" Ivan asked, seeming to be equally confused as the rest.

Alfred let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he stood up fully, hesitantly.

"Today in this meeting, we were meant to be joined by an ambassador sent from the underworld." Alfred finally said after a long pause, causing gasps and shocked sounds to erupt from five of the angels.

".. Alfred." Arthur said in a deadly tone, which caused the room to fall silent once more.

"Do you know anything about the Demon's Ambassador..?" Arthur finally said, in a voice like a viper, staring at him, ready to pounce in fury.

"Uhh.. I don't know, dude... Hmm.. Oh yeah! I remember! He had a wierd name, Ludwig or something. Tall blonde fella, black wings, the works. 'Parrently they chose him 'cus he's the most powerful demon in the underworld, or some cool stuff like that. I dunno." Alfred said, scratching his head with one finger, trying to remember, but Ivan's face lit up, whilst the others in the room visibly noticed how the colour drained from Arthur and Francis.

"Wait.. Dude, Ivan. Weren't you sent to get him or something?" Alfred suddently asked, turning all attention to him, but he just smiled innocently.

"Da." Ivan said with a huge grin.

".. Then where is he?" Alfred finally said after an expectant pause, as if wanting him to elaborate.

They noticed how Ivan's smile faltered, as if he was thinking on what to do, and Arthur was confused by it.

"Hmm.. Well, he _murdered_ my waiter because the waiter looked at him, and he attacked me before escaping, so I was unable to stop him, da? Though, I think he's dead. He fell from realllyyy High during the fight, Da?" Ivan smiled childishly, whilst five of the angels suddently gasped in shock. Feliciano and Kiku were talking to eachother about how scary it must've been and how terrifying Demons are, whilst Matthew was whispering to Alfred about how this was a mistake. Francis and Arthur paled, _he murdered them?_ Arthur's blood went cold.

"I-Ivan.." Arthur said, but it wasn't heard because of the chattering. Arthur sighed, before he decided to be a bit bolder.

"IVAN!" Arthur suddently yelled, even causing Francis to freeze, the room went silent once more, before Ivan looked at Arthur with a small smile.

"Da?" Ivan said politely

".. You said it died?" Arthur asked, trembling.

"Da, Probally." He said with a plain smile.

"...Ivan.. It didn't die." Arthur stammered out, causing even Ivan to be shocked, along with the others.

"What do you mean it didn't die?!" Alfred yelled at Arthur accusingly

"I mean it heavily damaged our woods, then it nearly killed us with smoke, and it ran off into the forest near our house!" Arthur screamed at him, causing Alfred and the others to pale.

"S-So, It's still out there..?" Feliciano asked in a warey voice, hugging himself in fear.

".. Y-Yes.. " Francis responded, seemingly knowing how he was unable to respond himself.

"Oh? You know this is too dangerous, da? We're going to have to stop it before it gets into a city!" Ivan piped up with a childish tone of voice, causing the others to naturally look at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Arthur, You don't mind my jet following yours back? If it's out there, I should help hunt it, da?" Ivan finished, almost beaming with joy at that point, though none of them knew why, atleast, he didn't know why.

"Hey! I'm the hero here! I'll take down the beast!" Alfred interrupted loudly, with Matthew smiling proudly behind him.

"O-Oh! We can come too! Right Kiku? Pleasseee! I want to help! I can make pasta and use a pasta trap!" Feliciano said with a burst of joy at the sudden teamwork of them all. Kiku just nodded.

They'd all agreed there and then they were going to take it down, thankfully, Alfred wasn't useless in weapons.

Before they left, they were each given a modified tazer that would keep the strong demon down, it was able to keep a demon from moving, but they'd never had a use for them really, since no demon had ever gone into angel territory, ever. They'd always kept to themselves, but been very hostile to any friendliness of the angels, and since then, stories were told about them, and they became the nightmares.

"Why can't be just use Normal tazers, Alfred?" Francis asked with a confused expression.

"Dude. Like I said, Most powerful demon, that thing could kill you in a heartbeat, a normal demon wouldn't be able to kill you if it tried. Trust me dude. You need this." Alfred had responded cooly, and nobody else interjected or spoke, they'd all quickly left, Ivan leaving first with a huge grin as soon as he was given it, though they all knew that Ivan would most likely have a whole artillery of weapons in that plane alone. Next to leave was Kiku and Feliciano, who was saying something to Kiku about making loads of pasta to lure the beast out, next it was him and Francias, and turning around, he saw Alfred and Matthew following them.

It was a very lively ride home, with Francis and him debating ideas as to how to get it, one idea was the book, which worked last time.

Finally, they got back, and all the of G8 followed them to their house, and then, they all split up. At that moment, Arthur realised something. _The hunt was on._

* * *

 **Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He slowly whimpered in pain as he lay down at the tree, tears stained his face as used the tree for support. Ever since the spell was used on him, the pain didn't leave him. It was like that damn angel was always near, but it wasn't too unbearable. However, it had random moments where it'd suddent cause a flash of excruciating pain for his entire body. The only thing he could be glad about was the fact that after a day, he was able to hide his wings and horn again, however, his eyes never lost their vibrancy, they'd always glow a bright blue, one which was terrifying to see. The problem he was having was that his wounds weren't healing, and he guessed it was due to the fact that he'd had a spell used on him. He could barely walk, and had limped for a week now, still no use though, he never saw an end to the forest. He'd tried to fly on day three, but one wing was broken. He'd have to leave it out with proper treatment for a month minimum for it to heal, and then there was the fact that due to his wounds not healing, they'd reopen every day. Currently, his white suit was stained in a deep mix of died blood and fresh, dark crimson on random areas of his body, most prominently being his chest and arms though, but one leg wasn't doing too well. He hated it.

He leaned against the tree, wheezing as the sickness - which he'd guessed to be a cold, caused him to have a bad time breathing. He was practically starved, but didn't care, thankfully though, he didn't really need drinks, as Demons had never really needed to drink, it was more of an enjoyment, moreso just liking the taste of it. He let out a pained hiss as a burning sensation shot through his body one more time, before he heard something. He heard a man with a calm voice, and someone with a younger-sounding child-like voice.

"Feliciano, you take this section, I'll go search back there." The more aged-sounding calm-voiced man had said.

"Alright, Kiku!" The Younger one, who he guessed was Feliciano, responded.

He heard the boots of one of them run away, before hearing a small sigh from the younger one. He guessed the older had ran away to search a different area, leaving the younger one to search, but for what? Wait. What was he thinking, for him? Oh god. He slowly sunk down, his back leaning across the tree as he coughed up more blood again, making the younger one gasp, he covered his mouth, trying to hide that and his pain, he prayed that the younger wouldn't look at where he was.

"H-Hello?" Feliciano had called warily.

He didn't respond, he was scared, too scared to move.

"I-I've got pasta! You can have some!" Feliciano had called out, as if trying to lure him out like some sort of pet.

Ludwig felt a twinge of disgust, but also amusement at how silly that idea must've been, trying to lure someone out with _pasta_ of all things. It was quite si-

Ludwig wheezed, coughing out blood, causing thick, overwhelming crimson to pain the area from his lips to his chin, and the fact his white suit was covered in blood didn't help either.

He heard the man Gasp in shock before they'd changed tactic.

"H-Hey! If you don't come out, I've got a tazer!" They yelled bravely, stepping in his direction, he felt his heart beat rapidly in fear.

 _Crunch Crunch Crunch!_

The footsteps came closer and closer, and it felt like the only thing stopping him from seeing them was the tree now.

"Come out!" He called, which pounded like a drum into his ear, stabbing him. He had to focus soley on trying not to cry out in pain at how close the Angel was to him now.

Suddently, as if wanting to punish him for his life, he let out a wheeze again, more blood painting his face, and then he heard the man make a funny sort of shocked noise, before jumping around infront of him, tazer aimed at him warily. He stared up at him in shock, but didn't move. His eyes were ones that didn't have much hope in them, waiting for the death he feared so much, but knowing he couldn't escape.

"What happened to you?!" Feliciano suddently said in a shaky voice, staring in horror at him, he dropped the tazer.

Ludwig felt embarrassed as he realised that he was crying aswell, he must've looked disgusting to him. A man wearing a suit in the woods, covered in blood, blood coming out of his mouth like crazy, and crying as he waited for death. So. Weak.

He just looked up at him sadly, a pained expression on his face, it hurt too much to talk.

"Oh my pasta! Did you get attacked, sir?! There's a demon in the woods! Did a demon attack you! Oh no, Oh no! You need help!" Feliciano panicked, catching him off guard.

Did this person not know he was the demon? He wasn't going to tell him he was though, he hurt so much, and wasn't about to die even faster. He just let out a small cry of pain as the seething sensation hit his shoulder, like it did every once and a while, though Feliciano looked at him with a huge ammount of concern. He immediately stopped whatever task at hand, fumbling with his pocket to take out a radio that was most likely given to him by that Kiku man. He quickly fumbled with it, turning it on.

"K-Kiku!" Feliciano cried into the radio, causing the other one to yell his name in return, concerned.

"The-There's a man in the woods! He got attacked by the demon Kiku! Please, he needs help!" Feliciano cried into the radio, before the other side went dead, along with his side.

Ludwig stared in absolute shock, was the stranger being nice to him? He softly let tears fall at the idea of it.

Suddently, he heard quick, timed and well-balanced steps running through the forest, before a man arrived, this one was shorter than Feliciano, and had brown, short hair, he was wearing a white uniform, but it had black with it, the person suddently turned their head, almost recoiling in disgust and horror.

"Oh my.." Kiku said in shock.

Ludwig didn't know what to do, but he couldn't think coherently, however, the pain seemed to go away, and he felt new strengh in his fear.

"Are you alri-" Kiku was cut off.

He got up, pushing the two men over before running as fast as his injured legs could carry him, and that wasn't too fast, but for an odd reason, he didn't feel pain in the injured leg, it was as if being near those two, the fear he held, gave him strengh he didn't know he had. Suddently, he heard one man scream for him to grab his tazer, and that's when he realised where the strengh came from. His horns were out, and with those out, he had strengh. Oh, he was such an idiot! How could he miss it? His eyes widened as he saw a bullet narrowly miss his head, hearing steps fast-following him, he quickly did something he didn't ever really do, he used one of this powers. Suddently, the whole area was shrouded in a pitch-black mist, and he became practically invisible. Only a demon could see through this, and his eyes lit up again a light blue, glowing in the darkness as he saw clearly where he was going, whilst the angels behind him yelled for eachother, having stopped and trying to find eachother. He was about to escape, before was pushed into dark cave in the woods by someone. Before he could look, he was dark inside as there was a crying voice.

"Kikuuu, I'm scareeeddd!" The man cried, and through the dark, he saw the man sat there, clutching onto his suit, crying as he buried his head into it, seemingly for comfort or something.

Ludwig stood there, confused, before his gaze softened. He knew this was someone trying to hunt him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to leave someone crying. He let out a small, suprised gasp as Feliciano hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"I don't want it to kill me, Kiku!" He sniffled. Ludwig felt a pain hit him, did they think that's all he wanted to do..?

Despite the pain, he sighed, before pulling them into a hug, he heard a gasp from Feliciano, but he could tell he needed this comfort. It was like a mother comforting a toddler to him. He couldn't let him cry there and do nothing.

It stayed like that, he let Feliciano stay hugging him for five minutes, crying on his shoulder whilst he hugged him, the pain was bearable for now, thankfully. He'd noticed how it sometimes didn't hurt, usually if he was badly injured. Maybe when badly injured, it didn't affect him? He was glad in a way. After the five minutes, the crying slowly stopped, and he heard Feliciano sniffle before quietly speaking.

"Why are demons so m-mean, Kiku..?" Feliciano asked in a quiet sniffle.

Ludwig felt a great pain in his heart to hear that, before he realised that as soon as he spoke, he'd be recognised, after all, he was the only one there other than this Kiku man, but he didn't care. He needed this Feliciano person to know. He pulled him away, His eyes closed, but he could tell Feliciano was staring at him even in the darkness.

".. K-Kiku..?" Feliciano sniffled

".. I doubt that creature would ever hurt you." He said softly, opening his eyes, his glowing, blue gaze meeting the others, and in the dark, he could see Feliciano's eyes wide, but not with fear, with just suprise. The man didn't pull away from him. He just stayed still, as if a deer caught in headlights, unable to take his eyes off of the piercing blue gaze.

".. D-Do you mean it..?" Feliciano asked quietly, staring at him.

Ludwig was quite shocked, he thought Feliciano would've screamed or attacked, but he just responded as if Ludwig wasn't some terrifying monster for once in his life.

"Mean it." He said calmly, smiling gently as Feliciano suddently gave him a hug.

"Wait, Who are you? Are we friends, do you like pasta..?" Feliciano asked, looking at him with a huge smile, like a child who's found a kitten.

"Hm. Of course we are." He responded immediately, leaving out a response about the pasta, not wanting to lose the only chance he had of being seen as an actual living being with emotions for once.

He watched as Feliciano lit up with joy, and saw Feliciano's pure, white wings appear behind him, not flinching. He didn't know how, but even though he'd never met the man before today, he saw a friend in him. Feliciano's halo appeared, lighting up the area somewhat well enough to see eachother.

Ludwig's eyes stopped glowing, and his horn dissapeared quickly, though he didn't know if Feliciano noticed.

"Yaaay~! I'm Feliciano!" He quickly said, looking at Ludwig with a huge grin.

"Well, Nice to be friends with you, Feliciano." Ludwig smiled.

"Wait.. Who are you?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head for emphasis on confusion.

Ludwig suddently laughed warmly, was he really this lucky? The man actually didn't know who he was? He was going to sieze it.

"Hmm.. Call me Lud." He smiled, noticing how Feliciano was oblivious to the fact the name was similar to his real name.

"Great! But be careful Lud! There's a demon out somewhere!" Feliciano said with concern, looking at his outfit.

"Hey.. Feli." Ludwig said carefully, seeing the Angel look up at him.

"You don't happen to have any spare clothes in that backpack, do you?" Ludwig asked, pointing to a backpack near them which Feliciano had fallen in with.

"I do, but they're my brothers!" Feliciano said with a smile.

".. Can I borrow them? My clothes are a bit ruined from uh - Hiking?" He lied, though Feliciano seemed to fall for the lie instantly.

"Sure thing!" He said with a smile, walking over to the backpack and throwing it over to Ludwig.

He opened it, and saw some clothes he could wear. He pulled out a short-sleeved black shirt, and put on some dark jeans, along with some running shoes in it, which just about fit.

He watched Feliciano walk away far enough so he wasn't illuminated, and then got into the outfit, he looked at his tuxedo's jacket after changing, before wiping his face with it, taking off the blood. He glanced in, getting a warm bottle of water out and putting it on a different shirt in the backpack, drenching a part of it before wiping his face with it, getting any remains of blood away. He quickly stuffed it all in the backpack and threw it deeper in the cave. He then walked forwards to Feliciano, who then hid his wings and halo.

"Let's go! I'll take you to Mister Kirklands house, since he's the closest nearby!" Feliciano said with a bright smile, causing a warm smile to appear on his own face as he followed Feliciano through the wilderness, making some conversation with him about intrest.

He learned pretty quickly that Feliciano had an unhealthy obsession with pasta.

* * *

 **Ivan P.O.V**

* * *

He felt a giant smile appear on his face as he saw a _very_ familiar person walking through the woods with Feliciano. This was going to be intresting after all. Maybe it wasn't a complete waste taking the high ground after all.

This was going to be _just too fun._

* * *

 **Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He'd been walking for a few hours whilst listening to Feli speaking about his whole life, and remarking _constantly_ about how he looked like an old friend, but every time Ludwig had asked who his old friend was, he said it was too hard to Pronounce is name, so he'd just listened to Feliciano going on and on about Pasta and all of his friends. Apparently Kiku was a good friend of his, and he said Ludwig should meet him sometime, to which Ludwig just laughed.

Before they even knew it, they'd reached a clearing with a lovely house, though he couldn't think what, something looked familar, but he didn't dwell on the fact, he'd noticed how Feli didn't hurt being around, which was odd. Maybe it was because of some things? He didn't even know, but didn't mind whatsoever, infact, it was good for him, because it meant he could tolerate being around his friend without it hurting, he was so captivated in the conversation that he didn't even notice as he bumped into someone. He stepped backwards, gazing at whomever he'd bumped into.

"Sorry about tha-.." He stopped, staring at the person, who'd jumped back by atleast five feet?

He flinched, suddently freezing as he realised who it was. It was Arthur, it was Arthur of all people, but he couldn't leave. He glanced nervously at Feliciano and then back at Arthur, before back at Feliciano. Feliciano just grabbed Ludwig's arm, walking forwards to Arthur, who seemed to be keeping up an act of bravery, most likely because of Feliciano.

"Hello!" Feliciano said in an overly-optimistic voice, smiling at Arthur, who smiled weakly in return at Feliciano, before his gaze met Ludwigs nervous gaze.

He just awkwardly did a slight dip-of-the-head in greeting, which was returned by Arthur in equal awkwardness.

"Uhm.. Feli.. Why is he with you..?" Arthur slowly said, pausing between some of the words as if to try figure out this all.

Feliciano smiled innocently at him before he gave a confused look.

"Oh, I met him whilst looking for Kiku! He was hiking but got lost! I was bringing him to you since you're good at checking injures, and I _know_ I saw blood! Don't believe him when he says there wasn't." Feliciano said firmly, Smiling. Arthur realised that Feliciano was completely oblivious to who he was standing next to.

"Oh! Oh no! I forgot about Kikuuu!" Feliciano whined.

"I gotta go! I need to find him.! Kiku! KIKUUU!" He whined, running off into the forest, leaving Arthur and him alone. He glanced at Arthur nervously.

".. Do you need me to check those wounds..? " Arthur randomly asked, catching him off guard, he didn't think Arthur would actually want to help him, but he nodded.

"..You.. know anything about wing damage?" He asked, shifting his gaze onto nothingness, before returning it back to him. He was unsure of how Arthur would react, and therefore wasn't sure if he was about to be attacked or not.

Arthur's gaze seemed to soften for a moment.

"I do. Come on in, I can check them for you." Arthur offered politely, looking a tad suprised when he accepted.

He followed Arthur into the house wierdly, neither of them really sure about what to do, but both trying to make a good impression and stay on their good side, or atleast, not be killed by the other, and right now, Ludwig felt that Arthur wasn't going to try and damage his wings further. This really was an odd day.


	8. Chapter Seven, Friendships from Foes

**A/N: Friendship is born from scones obviously  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Depictions of violence/gore, England being a GOOD baker  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Friendships from Foes | Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He slowly followed Arthur into the house, feeling a sudden sharp stab of pain as the feeling which was numbed returned to him, and a sharp stinging sensation returned to his leg and parts of his body. He winced at the sudden pain, but tried to hide it, despite the worried glance that Arthur had given him, he wanted to still stay strong through this, after all, he _was_ a demon, not some angel. He slowly followed Arthur into the livingroom, a painful memory of what had occurred there resurfacing, causing him to flinch at the sudden painful reminder of the last time he'd gone in here, having a calm conversation with Arthur about what happened. He'd just asked Arthur about why he lived in the woods, and halfway through Arthur's explaining of why, Francis had stopped them and accused him of being a half-breed.

He slowly sat down in a chair next to Arthur, casting a worried glance at the other man, who seemed equally anxious about it, most likely half because of being close to him, but also because he out of anyone would most likely know why this wasn't the ideal place to bring him. Arthur gave a nervous smile, most likely suddently realising who he was sat next to, flinching slightly before he met his eyes once more, trying to brush off the feeling of dread based on the way he looked at him. Ludwig couldn't blame him though, he was terrified on the inside, and it was taking most of his strengh to keep from trying to run out of there, but he wanted to trust Arthur. Everything Arthur did wasn't for malicious reasons, he'd seen how Arthur looked at him with that sorry expression when he was told to use the spell, and it hurt to see, but he appreciated that someone didn't want to hurt him.

He was suddently pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Arthur give a short, quiet cough, trying to clear the atmosphere probally. His gaze shifted from whatever he'd been looking at to Arthur, who was now looking anxious.

"W-Well.. I'll go get m-my med-dical k-kit.. Then d-do you want m-me to ch-heck your w-wings?" Arthur had stammered out.

Ludwig detected an underlying layer of fear in that sentence, most likely because he didn't want to aggrivate him or cause any negative emotion, which was a good thing to do really, since he wasn't too good at controlling what he did when he got too mad, which was why he always tried to keep calm in all situations, and if someone was trying to make him angry, he'd just walk away calmly, refusing to indulge in the conversation he was having.

"Sure." He said plainly, forcing a small smile onto his face to try and reassure Arthur that he didn't mean any harm.

He could tell it was working somewhat, but it was easy to tell Arthur was still scared of course, though based on all the interactions he had with him, he knew Arthur wouldn't try to harm him whilst checking his wounds. He seemed to be an angel that cared about his patients greatly, perhaps he'd been a great doctor before? He didn't know, but for some odd reason, he knew he felt like he could trust Arthur not to try and hurt him. It was rather strange though, as he'd never actually trusted anyone before, other than his boss.

He watched as Arthur nervously got out of his seat and walked out of the room, going down to a basement, most likely to get a First-aid kit he'd seen there when he woke up down there. He glanced around the room, noticing how nice the furniture was. He saw a painting of a vast land which looked rich in greenery, and a person wearing a funny hat with some nice clothes on. It looked odd, but somehow nice, as if the person was meant to be there dressed like that. He was a bit confused as to where the more aggressive out of the two was though. Francis was usually near Arthur, but he wasn't going to dwell on that, as to try and not jynx him into returning.

He suddently blinked out of his thoughts as Arthur returned to the room holding a large green and red medical kit. He smiled at him with a reassuring smile, as to try and tell him that he wasn't going to do anything, but really, at this point, Ludwig didn't believe he was going to harm him anyway. If he wanted to hurt him, he'd have done it by now, and it wouldn't hurt to try and trust the man who was going to try and help him.

"Alright, I need you to stand up, is that okay?" Arthur asked, sitting on the sofa and opening the green and red case, which on the inside had a large variety of different medical things and some tonics for reasons unknown to him.

He nodded indifferently, getting up with a slight limp, not really knowing what to do, he looked at Arthur waiting to know what to do next, Arthur glanced at his supplies, then looked back at him with a serious expression.

"I need you to show me your wings, I can check if they're damaged. However, seeing as you haven't flown away, I bet they are." Arthur said, half of the order to him, half of it just Arthur speaking to himself, Ludwig wasn't sure, but thought that Arthur was quite odd.

He nodded slightly, before letting his wings glide into visibility, the room going slightly darker as giant, jet-black wings spread out behind him. He saw Arthur flinch as he did, and was slightly nervous, not sure if Arthur was still going to help him after seeing. One wing was curled up a bit in an odd way, and Arthur looked at with concern.

He watched as Arthur took a book out of the kit, opening it, he flinched. This was the same book that caused his wings to go out, was he going to kill him? Oh no. He felt his heart begin to pound again, but Arthur looked at him with a wary smile one more time, as if he was a parent taking their child to the first day of school, trying to tell them that it was going to be fine. It made a bitter smile form on his face at the thought whilst Arthur looked at his wing.

"Can you move your wings?" Arthur finally asked, after staring at them with a concerned gaze.

"I can only move one, the curled up wing won't move. " Ludwig said after a long pause, debating whether or not to trust Arthur with the information for once.

Arthur gave him a concerned look, checking something in the book before gazing back up at him with an unsure glance.

"I'm going to try and use a spell on it, just to check if it's broken, alright?" Arthur asked, waiting for confirmation before he dared to utter the words in his spellbook.

Ludwig flinched, but decided that it was in his best intrest to trust Arthur with the spell, he of all people knew how strong those spells were, and besides, he could easily be debilitated if he denied it, so it was just worth accepting it this one time.

".. Okay." Ludwig finally managed to say, confirming Arthur's request.

He watched as Arthur flipped through the pages in his spellbook before finally reaching the page he wanted. Arthur's gaze scanned the lines, before he took a step back, staring at the words, Ludwig stayed still, not wanting to move whilst the spell was cast. He waited for Arthur to recite the spell which he had in his book, a nervous lump in his throat, he was just able to ignore how his heart was beggining to pound in his chest with anxiety and fear, but he tried his best to hide it and stay strong, it was in his best intrest to after all, so he just stood there, waiting.

"Ego Contra daemones salutem." Arthur said in clear, definitive words which Ludwig couldn't understand.

A light went around Ludwigs wings, before Arthur's eyes lit up a glowing green, and Arthur let out a dissapointed sigh before it quickly went away.

"One of the wings are broken." Arthur said plainly, a bitter frown forming on his face as he threw the spellbook down.

"Can you heal it?" Ludwig quickly asked, desperation in his eyes as he glanced at the spellbook.

"No, that needs to heal on it's own. Best you can do is keep your wings out, bandage the broken one, and don't try and use it for about a month." Arthur said, a slight frown on his face as his thick eyebrows furrowed.

Ludwig let out a small sigh at it, this was what he'd expected when he was in the woods, he knew it'd take atleast a month, and now his suspicions were correct, but the problem was, he _could not_ keep his wings out with angels around.

"How do you expect me to keep my wings out with Angels around?" Ludwig questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief, suddently finding the idea Ludicrous.

He heard Arthur sigh, before he took banadages out of his Medical case, he walked up to Ludwig, and without asking, began wrapping up the wing in it.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, or if you have somewhere to stay, you can go there. That, or you can go home to the underworld if you want." Arthur suggested thoughtfully.

Ludwig immediately tensed.

"I'm not going to the underworld." Ludwig suddently said in a firm voice, glaring at Arthur, who suddently froze and flinched back in fear.

Ludwig quickly shook his head, frowning slightly, before Arthur slowly resumed wrapping up his wing, finally finishing before he quickly backed away from him, giving him space.

"Why not?" Arthur asked curiously, obviously wanting to know why a demon wouldn't want to go there.

"Personal reasons." Ludwig stated plainly, obviously not wanting to explain further to Arthur as to why, he just hoped Arthur caught wind of it.

Arthur gave Ludwig an understanding nod, thankfully knowing not to delve further or push Ludwig about it.

"Now, I'm going to bandage the other wing, alright?" Arthur asked, not really looking for a response as he moved to the next wing.

"Why?" Ludwig asked, confused as to why he'd do that to a perfectly fine wing.

"Well, if they're both banadaged, you can't see the black. To the other angels, It'll look like you're just another angel, just with damaged wings that are healing. Simple." Arthur said with a smart smile, causing Ludwig to smile back at the others kindness, kindness which he couldn't understand.

He watched as Arthur bandaged up the wings, thanking him silently for not touching the wings with his bare hands, sparing him from another painful sensation. He watched the wings become bandaged up till he couldn't see a spec of his black wings, before Arthur tied a piece in with the final piece of white bandage cloth. Arthur then took a few steps back, closing up the Medical kit and putting it on a high-up shelf in the livingroom along with his book, before he turned back to Ludwig.

".. Hey, Where is Francis..? " Ludwig finally asked, swallowing another lump in his throat again as he glanced cautiously at his newfound trusted friend. Was he a friend? Maybe, Maybe not. He could say trusted associate. He supposed that'd to to call him a friend though, so decided to call him a friend, however, he was quickly interrupted from his thoughts.

"He's out hunting fo-.. Oh no." Arthur cut himself off, his eyes widening with realization at the sudden thought which Ludwig couldn't understand.

"Hunting for what..?" Ludwig slowly asked, his heart beggining to pound in his chest once more.

".. . He's out with the others.. Hunting for the demon.. " Arthur said after a long pause, causing Ludwig's eyes to widen, but also causing a curious thought to rise in him.

"What others..?" Ludwig asked cautiously, looking Arthur up and down, trying to find a sign of what he meant.

".. Out of us, we sent out 6 people in t-the G8.. T-To hunt you down.." Arthur stammered, he knew Ludwig would understand what it meant.

Ludwig went pale, frozen in fear at this newfound information, before he started to visibly shake, trying to calm himself.

".. Ludwig? Are you alright..?" Arthur asked hesitantly, stepping closer to him.

He looked up at him, but he didn't see Arthur, he saw some other person, he saw _him_. He didn't want to see him. Why was he here? No. No. Nononono. Not again. He wasn't going to let this happen, why would he be here? Oh no.

"Ludwig?" He heard the voice of the person in almost Arthurs voice, but it sounded so _sick_ and _twisted_ to Ludwig.

He stepped back in absolute horror, eyes wide and skin pale in terror, and suddently, looking around, everything was spinning, he felt weak again. No, not again. His skin started to feel like it was melting off of him, his eyes wide in pain and horror as he stared at the figure in fear.

" _Nein! Geh weg von mir!_ " He screamed in horror as the figure took a step forward to him, it's wicked smile plastering its face again, ready to kill him. He felt tears start to burn at his skin as he saw it approach him, and a slight flood of relief as it took a step backwards, smiling sickly.

"LUDWIG!" The voice yelled, snapping him out of it. He saw Arthur, it was Arthur! He'd never been more glad to see an angel in his entire life.

He leaned against the wall, sinking to his feet as the tears fell. He stared up at Arthur in shock, before beggining to shake, his heart was pounding rapidly in fear, his legs felt too weak, his head was throbbing with a headache that had developed too quickly, and he was shivering in fear. He stared up at Arthur, relief flooding into him as he realised that the figure he saw wasn't there. He was still safe? It was just Arthur.

"Arthur.." Ludwig choked out, trying to convince himself it was just Arthur, he watched Arthur relax for a moment, before rushing over.

"What just happened, Ludwig?" Arthur said with furrowed brows, standing crouched at his side.

".. I don't know .. " Ludwig slowly mumbled out, just loud enough for Arthur to understand. He slowly tried to force the tears down as he began to calm himself down, every second drifting back into a calming reality.

Arthur stood up, before grabbing his hand, but it didn't hurt too much. He grabbed onto it with all his strengh, and was pulled to his feet by Arthur, he then let go before slowing his breathing back to a normal rate, calming down. After about 3 minutes of it, he looked up at Arthur, calmed once more, and saw a bit of concern, but also relief in his eyes, most likely because Ludwig must've looked as if he'd attack him.

"Sorry, Arthur.." Ludwig started, trying to apologise for his random outburst, he didn't want Arthur to think he was angry at him or some other thing, but based on Arthurs smile, he knew that Arthur didn't mind.

"It's fine, do you need anything, Ludwig?" Arthur suddently asked after confirming Ludwig's thoughts, seemingly trying to be polite.

Ludwig thought for a moment, before shaking his head casually at Arthur, noticing his small frown, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Well then, I'll get you some scones I made. You must be hungry." Arthur said politely, walking off into the Kitchen, leaving Ludwig alone on the Livingroom couch with his thoughts.

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment, just taking it all in. Even though he'd gone through horrifying things, he couldn't help but feel it was all worth it when he finally got a moment to just take in everything. The kindness of everyone, how friendly they all are, how vibrant with life everything is. He smiled warmly to himself at the lovely thoughts. He gently opened his eyes as he heard footsteps, seeing Arthur return into the room with a friendly smile, which he returned. Arthur placed down a plate of scones. He watched as Arthur picked up one of the scones, taking a small bite of it before motioning for him to have a scone too.

He gulped, but let a small smile appear on his face as he picked up a small, well-baked scone from the plate. He bit into the scone, suddently washing his mouth with the mesmerizing taste of delicious fresh pastries, warming his throat with a beautiful buttery, light taste. It was quite amazing, and he bet that Arthur could tell his suprise, because Arthur was now smirking. Ludwig calmed down his expression, and after a few more of those amazing scones, he finally felt it was right to start talking again. He felt a question burn in his mind, and decided to take it off the back-burner, bringing it forth into words.

"What happens if the others return?" He finally said after swallowing the last bite of the lushious pastry, looking at Arthur with a small, expressionless facade.

"I can talk to Francis about it, all you need to do is not let anyone know who you are." Arthur said with a small, hopeful smile.

Ludwig thought to himself about how he looked, his hair was most likely down at the moment, and there was likely bruises on him and other things, but he didn't mind. He'd most likely just improvise on anything they asked him about, he had a list of rational explanations as to how he got those injuries in the woods after all, so he wasn't too concerned.

".. When do you think they'll return?" Ludwig said after a thoughtful pause, taking his time to process the information he'd been told, glancing at Arthur with clouded, sky blue eyes.

"Well, I doubt it'll be long." Arthur said with a small shrug, looking at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Alright." Ludwig finally said, before looking at Arthur again, he seemed to have something on his mind, but Ludwig couldn't understand what.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Arthur said slowly, allowing him time to take in the question.

Ludwig thought for a moment, but he knew that after all of this, he'd trust the man.

"Ask away." He said calmly, keeping up his blank-expressioned facade.

He saw Arthur's face light up at the confirmation that he could ask him questions, but wasn't sure why, though he guessed it was because Arthur was curious about some things. Ludwig felt it was easier to just go and answer his questions whilst waiting rather than leave himself to his own thoughts, and he smiled. This was going to be quite the questioning.


	9. Chapter Eight, Nightmares Return

**A/N: Lets give some sort of history and then cause our Ludwig some kind of Anxiety attack, well, this took a darkish turn. 6600 words? Let's be optimistic! Used an English to Latin translator for the names of the races in the book, and used a text reverser for part of the book. Use the text reverser or Latin to english if you wnat to know what they mean. :p  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia | Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) | Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Heavily hinted Anxiety attack, Depictions of violence, Hinted Mental issues, Somewhat Language, thisreallyisteenoraboveforareason  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Nightmares Return | Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He let out a small sigh as he sipped on the glass of water, nervously glancing around the lavish wooden room. Despite the comforting decor, and the sweet embrace of the soft, blue chair, he couldn't feel like he was welcome here. Arthur had gone into his room upstairs to write down some things, and had told to him to make himself at home whilst he did so, and he'd even managed to smile whilst Arthur spoke to him! However fake the smile was didn't matter, it only mattered that he was able to force a good enough smile onto his tired and worn-out face.

After what seemed like forever, he finally stood up. He'd slowly hobbled to the other side of the room, being careful not to disturb the beautiful placement of the furniture that hugged the large room like a bride wearing her dream dress, walking down the aisle without a care in the world. He eventually made his way to a large, oak bookcase. He carefully scanned the books till he found a title he liked the look of, taking it out, he read the front of it. 'The Holy Wars'. He suddently flinched, looking the book over again. It was a thick, black book, with a gradient white on the top and bottom, but black in the middle. The text was in gold, but still looked faded. He let out a small sigh, he wasn't about to put it back and spend loads of time looking for a slightly intresting book again, so he limped his way back to the lavish blue sofa.

He let out a small huff as he sat on the couch, relaxing as he shuffled backwards, leaning his back onto the sofa comfortably. He held the book out infront of him, breaking the chain as he sat upright once more, putting a small, fluffy, white cushion on his lap before resting the book onto it.

He smiled lightly to himself, as he'd always enjoyed reading, he just never really had too much time for it, as he was always out doing _something_ for his boss, whether it was attending meetings, working into the early hours of the morning, or hunting down demons, it was all the same to him. He always enjoyed the moments he had to really relax and read a good book, and so, he steadied his hands, opening the pages of the books, he read the chapter index, before deciding it was best to just read some of the start, as it was listing up to page 7243, which he knew that he positively didn't have time for. He felt that it was sensible to read the first few pages, just to get an idea of it, and afterwards he could make himself a coffee, or, atleast, _try to. Wait. How did he make coffee again..?_

He flipped over the first pages, which were just placed in most likely by Francis and Arthur, as they seemed to just be shopping lists or other things, despite how _odd_ it would be to write in a book like that though. He wondered why they'd do that, but didn't think it was too important, so he flipped over them, before reaching an area around the first 503 pages. He'd seen in the index this was the 2nd Chapter, and he enjoyed hopping into a book and trying to figure out what happened in the first chapter, so he saw no problems in the activity. He decided there'd be no harm in reading a small portion of the book, after all, he _was_ curious, _and_ Arthur had told him to make himself feel at home. Surely he wouldn't mind Ludwig couldn't in a forbidden book, what's the _worst_ that could happen, after all?

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V | Book**

* * *

 _Chapter II_

 _The Half-Races  
_

There was Much deliberation put into the choice of whom would be chosen to have such an honor of attending the grand meeting of the races. After much debate, the leader of each race were the overall winners of the selection. The rules for their meeting was strict, they were able to bring one citizen of their race that held no threat, if they wished to bring them, those were the rules, and so, that is exactly what had occured for each one. The four grand races had finally, after a long period of time, of which the lengh was sadly unrecorded, gathered to the meeting, which was held at the central barrier, which divided the four great regions with such strengh that the greatest falchion, and the strongest blade, could not even cause the slightest scratch. These barriers were truly a beautiful sight to marvel at, but showed how divided they really were.

The grand leaders sat around the collossal table, which beared four sides, each of which had a special theme to fit them. The north side, decorated with a lush theme to fit a gardens aesthetic, had two golden and white chairs, which had a white wing petruding on the outer side of them, making one whole wing from the two chairs. All of the chair was complimented by a halo above both, which seemed to be made out of pure magic, which wasn't too suprising. Infront of the chairs, on the daisy-white coloured table, a gold-rimmed nameplate, with a white, marbled inner box and gold engraving, identifying the race which sat there. Overall, one might have said it looked beautiful. It was all made more amazing with the golden and white egg-shaped trinket, that was embellished with many multi-coloured jewels all over, it was glowing with every gem that was almost sown into the beautiful trinket, compilmenting each one. It was an obviously strong protection trinket, able to make whatever was within its proximity (which was the two chairs and that part of the table), have complete protection from any attacks.

Next, the west side, which seemed to be a more homey-styled one, but also looked quite professional, had a basic silver nameplate, with some gold engraving on it. There was two chairs there, both seemed to have a good amount of space between them, atleast, good space for the table, that was. The two chairs were made out of black leather, and seemed to belong to wealthy businessmen. There was a few small books infront of both, along with some quills and ink. There was also a small white chain with a silver pendant on it, and in the middle, a blue charm, that seemingly radiated a blue glow, there to protect them from any attacks.

The South side was dark, with the table fading to black at their side, there was two chairs, both of them were black and white, and they were identical to the Northern chairs, but the gold was black, and the wings were black too. There was also a horn at the top of each, the theme on the table was bare, but it had some things on it, most notably a jet-black nameplate, with a pure-white inner square in it, and in black-engravement, was the name of their race. There was _one_ black book infront of one of the chairs, with a black quill that faded to white, and some ink besides it. The whole look of it seemed quite off-putting and most notably, threatening almost. There were thorns all over the sides and back of the chairs, leaving only the space where one would sit free of the savage thorns. That side, had two small rings infront of each chair, obviously meant to be put on. The rings were pitch-black. One ring had a large, red gem in it that was cut into a large circle. It glowed with protection power. The second ring had golden engravement all over it, with a huge, microscopic mass of writing in the language of Demonaic.

Finally, on the Eastern side, was a seemingly balanced style. It looked rather peaceful, if anything. There was two chairs, which seemed to be made out of beautiful vines, and coated with flowers around them. There was a book for each of the chairs, and some white quills with ink to write in them. The nameplate seemingly sprouted from the table with beautiful, dove-coloured vines, and one single lilac-coloured rose. The plate itself was pearl-white, and had some golden engravement on it aswell. You could've described it as having a beautifully calming sort of feeling about it. There was a vine between the two chairs, connecting them, and in the midway point of the vines, a giant, grand flower sat, hugging its watermelon and rogue shades of pink that decorated it. It glowed a taffy-pink shade, and was a powerful protection barrier, that would protect the Eastern side of the table and whom sat there from any harm.

When the races had finally entered the grand room and took their seats, it was quite odd to see some of the races chosen attendee's.

On the Northern side of the table, sat the King and Queen of the Angelus race. The king wore a beautiful suit of old, formal white, one which was traditionally worn for grand events, or to signify to a guest that their arrival is greatly respected and appreciated at the same time. The Angelus king had fair skin, with some black, neatly combed hair, that parted into two sides on his face, and above that, was an enchanting halo, that glowed brighter than thought possible for an Angelus, radiating with magical ability. Next to him, was the Angelus's Queen, whom had a tawny-colour hair, that was neatly platted down to her chest, and on her head sat a pearly-white crown, that fit with the ballroom-styled dress, that was a beautiful white colour, bedazzled with beautiful pearly and daisy coloured gemstones. On her head was another halo, though it didn't radiate with as much power, but moreso with dignity and knowlege.

The Western side housed the Humanum race, which was the King and his daughter. The king was dressed in a formal, black and white suit with a black tie. His brown hair was brushed neatly, and he was intently writing into his book, noting down the features of the other races, no doubt, as the Daemonium race and the Angelus race weren't ever usually in meetings with eachother, it was wise for him to note down how they'd act around eachother, but all that was present seemed to be caution, but the Angelus were showing friendliness to them and the others. The daughter, whom had short, chestnut-brown hair with tanned skin that was speckled with freckles around her face. She wore a suit that copied her fathers, but it had a skirt with white tights and a black skirt instead, and wore some black heels instead of her fathers black boots.

The Southern side, occupied by the Daemonium race, housed a man with long, blonde hair, almost like a womans. He had a rough, fairly light skin with glowing blue eyes, and wore a suit of complete black, the only exception out of it was a red tie. The Daemonium king was sat with huge, black horns, and he'd already put on the ring that was engraved with a seemingly endless ammount of Demonaic written into it. His hair showed that he'd put effort into his outfit, but the smile on the Daemonium's face was obviously anything except real, though he was seemingly _trying_ to be polite, but it was unclear at the time why. He was seemingly staring at the Angelus king was looking at him with a broad grin on his face, but his daughter looked scared.

Now, on the final side, was the race of Omnis dimidium-cornu, which after much research, has been deciphered to roughly mean 'Every Half-Wing', as this was the race of all half-breeds, but at the same time, wasn't. The Half-Breeds only counted to about 11% of the Half-Wing race, give or take. Mostly, they had silver wings, or greyed wings, they were a race of their own, seemingly never an Angelus, but never a Daemonium either. They were the balance of it, and it kept peace almost amazingly well. There was two females there, which was obviously the Queen and her sister. The queen had a dress that was different shades of grey, with some gems on more of the other layers, it was layered to look more formal, but the detailed placement of gems and the layering showed it had alot of effort in it. The queen herself had violet eyes, with some pure-white hair that went down to her back, and a halo above her head, but it wasn't a golden-colour. Beside her, a younger half-wing sat, whom had a cerulian and daisy coloured dress, and short, curly, cloud-coloured hair. Above her was a silver halo.

The meeting lasted for five gruelling hours of debating the trades between the lands, and also finalizing some plans, of which, are believed to be trade agreements and partnerships between the lands, along with allowing other races in. The dimidium-cornu's had proposed the idea of allowing other races to enter lands, and loosening the barriers, so that they could better the relationships between the lands, and allow other races into theirs, vice versa. The Humanum race had immediately jumped at the idea, but demanded they get more land, to which the Angelus king had said he was hoping to finally unite with the Humanum race. Their king had demanded the Angelus give their land to the Humanum and then they'd unite, but the Angelus queen had scolded him for demanding such a thing. The Daemonium's king was sat, watching the three, his anger was only increasing.

Before anything could be done, the Humanum king was yelling at the Angelus's king, and during it, the daughter of the Humanium king was obviously scared. She had run at them, grabbing their trinket of protection and throwing it to the ground. The trinket broke into many, many pieces, and the sound of the shattering caused the room to go silent. Magic flowed out of it, hovering for a moment, before dissipating into nothingness, and that's when the Angelus queen was angered. She chanted a quick spell, and the Humanum's pendant fell into nothingness, causing the King of the Humanum race to suddently yell, and go to strike the Angelus queen, but before he did, the Angelus king had thrown him to a wall, yelling at him not to lay a hand on her. The Half-Wing's Queen had tried to stop the arguing, but the Humanum king and his daughter stormed out, yelling that they'd all regret what they did.

The room went silent once more, as nobody spoke for the next ten minutes, before the Angelus king had suddently looked up at the Daemonium ruler, anger prominent of him. He was asking him why he didn't do anything, and before long, the Angelus king was yelling at him, after they finally calmed down, an agreement formed. The Humanum race would be overtook by the Angelus race. The Half-wing queen then looked at the Daemonium, and asked for part of his land in return for her taking down the barrier between their lands.

Nobody could've expected what happened next.

Without any prior sign, the protection flower withered and fell to the ground as ash, nearly instantaniously. Immediately, the room went dark, and the Daemonium king spoke.

" ?detucexe yletaidemmi eb ot era yeht ,dnal _ruo_ ni dnik _ruoy_ hctac ew fi taht ,ahsuytaK neeuQ ,rebmemer ton uoy oD . _uoy_ htiw _etarepo-oc_ ot _gnilliw_ er'ew kniht uoy desirpus m'I dna ,evila neve lla er'uoy dekcohs m'I .eman a evresed neve t'nod htlif uoY ?dnal ruo s'deerB-flaH eht eviG" Was what was uttered from his twisted language, and it was clear to them as to what he meant.

Immediately, the king of the Angelus had yelled at him to stop, but it was too late. The Queen of the Half-Wings had a long, flaming, black dagger twisted into her chest. She fell to the ground as the Daemonium king stepped back, leaving the dagger in her. She'd gone limp, lifeless. Her younger sister screamed, but was soon met with the same fate. That's when the Daemonium king spoke up, but in a language understood.

"From now on, the entire underworld is to be owned by the Daemonium race. All Half-wings caught in the Underworld are to be executed immediately." He'd said flatly, before gazing at the horrified Angelus King and queen with a dark glare.

"The same fate will happen if a _ny_ race other than the Daemonium are in the Underworld. I made preperations for the Barrier already, as you've gone too long damaging our people. If any Angel is to step into our realm, we _will_ declare war, King Roderich."

With that, the Daemonium king was said to have tried to attack them, before leaving in a shroud of darkness. From that point on, the Daemonium race was hostile, the Half-wings lost recognition as a title, and was lowered to 'Half-Breed', as it's believed nearly all of the Half-Wings were killed off, however, it is said that some of the more powerful Half-Wing families had fled to the Angelus realm. Since then, all Half-Breeds have become illegal, and are to be sent to the Daemonium world if caught in the Overworld, where they will be killed by the Daemonium race. The Humanum race were brought down after trying to start a war with the Peaceful Angelus race, but after a massive attack from the Holy Armies of the Angelus race, they retreated to the Daemonium's world, seeking shelter as refugees of war. The Daemonium slaughtered all of the Humanum race's remaining numbers brutally, without any hesitation, and since then, it is believed the only two races left are the Daemonium race and the Angelus race, save the small number of Half-Breeds out there which haven't been tracked down yet already.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V - End | Book P.O.V End**

* * *

 **Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He slammed the heavy book shut as he heard a voice from outside, bolting up, his eyes darted around the lavish room in confusion, he'd become so enthralled in the book, he'd been staring at it for nearly an hour already!

He raced to his feet, leaping out of the chair as he sorted out his mind, focusing on finding out what the voice was, but he was quickly interrupted as he saw the short, thick-browed man staring at him with green, worried eyes. He flinched for a moment before putting the book down, swalling a bitter taste in his mouth as he thought to himself whether or not Arthur was mad at him for intruding on his privacy by reading some of Arthur and Francis's books, but ultimately decided he could worry about it later, and his thoughts were seemingly reassured when Arthur spoke up in a hushed, but still cautious tone.

"Hide in the basement." Arthur said in a tone almost too quiet for even Ludwig to hear. He'd nodded quickly, making his way to the door he believed lead to the basement, as his mind was still fuzzy.

He tried to collect his thoughts as he opened the door, a feeling of relief splashing into his heart as he looked down to see the stairwell that descended to the basement, but he quickly resumed what he was doing, rushing in as he closed the door, locking it hastily with shaky hands, causing more time to be wasted than neccecary. His eyes lit up a neon-blue as he stared into the pitch-black room, his Demonic nightvision sights kicking in quickly enough. He tiptoed down the stairs lightly as he heard a knock on the door that was presumed to be the front door, he heard a voice he hadn't heard before, speaking heartily as he finished getting down the stairwell. He made his way to a small, black door underneath the stairwell, obviously being a storage space. as he heard Arthur let out a faint yell in annoyance as heavy footsteps made their way in. He listened as they made their way to the kitchen, taking the opportunity to use the noise to mask himself as he got into the cramped cupboard, just barely fitting, somehow able to close the door, just about. He was suprised he could fit, but he felt his wings curl around him, and couldn't help but wince in pain as some of the objects pushed onto his wings.

He heard cupboards slamming open and shut as what sounded like food was being taken out it it. He heard a few other voices that were of complete strangers, before he heard Francis walk into the Livingroom, most likely sitting down as he heard a loud thump sound. He almost snickered at the thought of Francis being so heavy that he made such a loud noise, but he'd seemed to regain his normal Facade and act of superiority once more, keeping a stern expression for the time being. He heard Feliciano yell a greeting to Arthur before rushing into the Kitchen with the unfamiliar voice, saying if he wanted any pasta, but the voice replied that he was good with his burgers.

There was lighter footsteps that lead to it too, but he didn't pay attention, it was most likely northing important. He then heard the voice of that man he'd heard before, Kiku, walk in and politely greet him before seemingly heading to the Livingroom, most likely to sit down and speak to Francis. Finally, he heard Arthur greet someone, and it seemed they paid no mind to him, walking into the hallway with heavy steps, the person must've been either a tall person wearing boots or something, or was just heavy. He paid them no mind as he heard them go into the livingroom aswell.

He stayed in the cramped cupboard for around twenty minutes, hearing alot of debate going on before seemingly nearly everyone left. He heard Francis leave to go check the woods one more time, and then it was just Arthur. He _did_ however hear Arthur make some more conversation with a voice he couldn't quite hear, seemingly trying to argue with it that whatever was in the woods most likely escaped and had left, but around twenty minutes into it, he heard heavy footsteps again, and Arthur yell at him, before hearing a strange voice he couldn't place telling Arthur he'd check the house anyway.

Arthur had seemingly tried to Argue, but from the sound of it, the person had ignored it and had checked upstairs. About five minutes later, heavy steps made their way down to the bottom floor, and Ludwig felt himself shiver as he thought of being discovered, a trace of fear still lingering in him, but he refused to let it scare him, as his strengh was back, he felt more emotionally-secure. He wasn't going to be scared! He was hidden anyway. He heard the footsteps make their way around the house before heaving the doorknob of the basement start to turn. He felt his breathing go uneven as he tensed in the cramped, uncomfortable cupboard, but stayed still.

He heard Arthur yell at the person that there wasn't about to be a Demon in his basement, and then start saying it was most likely not a demon he'd seen, and that him and Francis were probaly just drinking and got a little too drunk, but the Person seemed to continue, pulling on the door, and he heard Arthur let out a loud sigh of relief as the door stayed closed, locked shut. Ludwig felt relief wash over his skin as he thanked his past self for locking the door before going to hide. He heard the person let out an annoyed grunt, and Arthur tell him to leave, but then he heard Arthur let out a pained yell, and heard a loud thump, as if something - someone had fallen to the floor. He shuddered as he heard the heavy footsteps walking a small distance from the door, realising it was most likely Arthur who'd been rendered unconscious.

His mind was frozen as he heard a loud whack on the door, and heard it slam open loudly. He felt his breath stop in his throat as he lay still, curled up and hidden in the small cupboard under the stairwell, just hoping that it wasn't suspicious enough for whoever had knocked out Arthur to investigate, as he had a gut feeling that something horrible was going to happen, it didn't help. He heard heavy footsteps going down the staircase quickly, before reaching the floor. He tried to breathe as quiet as he could, his glowing eyes going back to normal, his wings curled around him protectively, but mainly due to just how cramped he was in the small cupboard.

He heard footsteps going around, checking boxes and some other things, before the footsteps went quiet. He wondered what could've happened, or maybe if the person had suddently left, but that was highly unlikely - impossible, as the heavy steps were unmissable, and he didn't hear his wings beating in the air. Perhaps the person was stood still? Or maybe they had something that could teleport them out? Maybe this was some sort of magic? He wasn't sure. He listened intently in the dark, cramped space, trying to figure out what had happened, before his thoughts were seemingly answered by some sort of gift.

He heard the footsteps resume, going towards to the staircase, and in the sudden shock from hearing them again, his wing twitched, making a slight ' _Brssshhhh_ ' sort of sound as it brushed against one of the walls. He immediately stiffened once more, going silent, but it was too late apparently. He heard the footsteps stop, and suddently heard them going down the steps slowly. He held his breath as the footsteps got closer, hearing something rattle, most likely being taken out of a pocket or something similar? He wasn't sure. He stayed frozen in place, mainly out of fear, holding his breath before he started breathing as quietly as he could through his nose once more.

He heard the footsteps close into the area he was at, and hoped the mass of random cardboard boxes and other junk hid the Cupboard well enough, as it'd taken him a moment to see it aswell, and hopefully, just hopefully, this person wouldn't see it. All he could do was hope that was the scenario, well, that or the person just dissapeared and/or left. Either one would be lovely. He nearly gasped as he heard the footsteps go closer and closer to the door, but caught himself before he could. He stayed silent as the footsteps went right to the door, it was as if someone was right outside, before he heard them crouch down, pressing their head to the door as if to listen. He held his breath, frozen like a statue, but couldn't help it when, after a minute of it, he let out a tiny, rushed breath, before immediately swapping to his nose to regulate it. He could practically taste the fear in his mouth.

He felt the overwhelming sensation of fear flood into his inanimate body like a sharp blade stabbing into him from all directions, spreading around him instantaniously. He started to feel dizzy, trying to stay still as he was barely managing to not lean on anything at all. His whole body was tingling in fear, well, either that or it was numb, like one of his more strained hands was already, and he felt the impending doom that was going to come. He felt his throat close up at it, another flood hitting down on him like a tidal wave, this one of panic, he needed to escape, but he couldn't escape. He felt trapped, like a butterfly in a small glass, unable to fly out like it so desperately desired. His skin was burning, and he was barely managing to hold back the burning tears that threatened to attack his skin. He felt his chest begin to feel like it had some sort of great weight against it, pain entangling itself into him like a bush of roses he'd fallen into.

It hurt, but he was trying so hard not to be found, he had to ignore it. He could hear the person breathing on the other side of the door, waiting to hear him. He started to sweat, but not because he was hot, but moreso out of a mix of things, almost like a cold sweat in a way, if one could've put it like that. He was horrified and full of panic, all with an overbearing layer of terror. His mind was spinning in confusion, but he'd managed to stop it, focusing on controlling himself, ignoring the pain, ignoring the dread and panic which was drowning him, and forcing himself not to let the tears run rampant all over his burning body. He started to realise something thogh, he realised why the person didn't open the door, he realised the person was listening to him.

He heard the uneven, quick breaths coming out of his mouth, he heard his entire being trembling from head to wing to toe in complete dread, his throat with a large lump for some reason, he heard himself wincing in the pain, and he heard how he was constantly making a noise out of pain or fear, and even without seeing it, he knew that anyone could've been able to tell that from the uneven and panicked breaths, from the sound of constant trembling, and from the quiet shivering, all along with the dreadful, sharp and agonising sounds of obvious agony that was quickly engulfing his burning skin, it was too much for him. He knew the person - whoever it was, was just listening to his noises of agony and terror.

It was making him feel sick to think about it, and the horrible taste that was in his mouth didn't help. What kind of a sicko just listened to that sort of stuff?.. Then again, he couldn't help but silently send thanks to whatever had caused the person to not open the door, but he knew it wouldn't last forever, and he was just waiting on borrowed time, he couldn't help but let out a sharp, loud gasp of pain as something fell, cutting his cheek with a clean, effortless fall. He somewhat cringed as it hit the floor, but quickly lost all traces of that expression as the pain and horror hit him again, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Too cramped. He couldn't move anyway, all of his body burned, his arms were numb, and he was a complete mess. Was he having an attack of sorts? He couldn't focus on it.

Suddently, his eyes slammed shut for a moment, before they widened again in terror, the door was open now, and light flooded into the small cupboard, shedding light on his legs and wings, both of which were trembling and either in a massive amount of pain, or completely numb, and unable to be moved. He could feel his death already, but his eyes just wouldn't shut. They were wide with anxiety and horror. He stared in apprehension and complete dread as he saw a hand reach into the cupboard, and felt himself almost jump as it grabbed his leg (which he was quite sure they felt too.).

He suddently let out a yell of complete terror as the leg was harshly wretched out of the cupboard, causing him to nearly fall onto his back as he was yanked out of the cupboard. He felt his skin burn, realising that he'd forgotten what he was meant to be stopping. He felt the skin burn even more, the pain which had spread from his chest engulf him to unbearable amounts, the tears stinging his face like acid which never seemed to stop. He felt himself trembling in absolute fear, his breathing loud and quiet, hiccuping as his breathing tried to even itself. His eyes winced shut at the sudden sunlight, unable to see who'd pulled him out.

"You really are terrified, da?" He heard from that strangely familar voice, before it immediately slammed into him as to who's voice it was.

He lunged back in horror, hitting his head against the concrete, feeling a rush of warmth at where it was hit. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, too dizzy to think, too numb to do anything, but a look of complete horror painted on his face. His wings hugged around him protectively, trying to act as if the person wasn't there, like it was his incoherent mind just imagining monsters. He couldn't face them in this state. He was already on the verge of passing out, and the only thing that stopped it was the fact his wings was out, but he knew he was still close to passing out anyway. He felt the tears begin to run a river across his face, as he trembled in uncontrollable fear and panic.

He heard the man let out a sickeningly sweet laugh, and he felt his legs tingling as he tried to regain the feeling in them enough to get up to atleast _try_ and attack the monster that stood infront of him. His whole body pulsating in horror at the mere thought of that sick creature. He finally heard the man stop laughing, before something grabbed his wing, causing him to hiss in pain as his wing began to have an overbearing buring sensation on it. It wasn't as bad as a normal Angels for some reason, but it still felt like his wing was melting off, and so, he cried out in pain, which caused another laugh, before he was painfully hauled towards the sick creature. He felt the tears burning into him like acid once more, and shivered in terror.

"Sorry about this, but you'll forgive me, da? After all, we _are_ friends, Ludvig.." He heard the voice say innocently.

His whole body to curled up a bit more into a ball out of fear, causing the other to giggle, before he felt something jab at his skin, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the yellow and black of the Tazer, and before he could pull himself away, he'd fallen to the ground in absolute torment, writhing in agony on the ground. Everything was spinning, everything hurt so much, and everything was slowly going dark. He let out a cry of pain as he tried to speak, but couldn't, the pain being too much for him. Suddently, everything began to go black, and he let out another cry, but this time out of panic and fear, everything closing into the middle of his sights, before that too went black, and he felt himself slip. Everything was hurting so much, and his head was throbbing, but it didn't stop it all from suddently going into a numb pain.

Everything was fuzzy.

He stopped moving.

He was too tired..

Maybe it wasn't too bad to sleeepppp...


	10. Chapter Nine, Rose of Thorns

**A/N: Well now. Long flights, Angry Francis, and some reversed text. Use a text reverser if you really want to know who's P.O.V it is in one part. ;) I can't believe It's not Insane Ivan! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Light Language, depictions of violence, implied amnesia of sorts, implied mental problems, Ivan being sane  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Rose of Thorns | Ivan P.O.V**

* * *

He let a soft smile spread across his face as he ran a hand through his own hair, messing it up to a degree before lowering his hand once more. His tender gaze fixated on the unconcious Demon who lay curled up on the more, watching heavy, strained breaths make their way from his bloodied body, it was concerning to say the least, but also almost too heartwarming to see him alive. He continued to gaze at him, watching studiously at his injuries for a mere few moments before disregarding that, glancing up at the stairwell, with the still open door, it reminded him of the fact he was still in Arthur and Francis's house.

"I hope you don't mind me carrying you, Ludvig, but its either that or me leaving you here for that Frenchman to see his _precious_ Arthur knocked out and you down here. I dont' think it'd be good. Da." Ivan said to the unconscious man with a gentle smile.

He held out his arms, gently lifting Ludwig into a one-person lift (You can call it a Bridal-Style Carrying) with his arms a bit lower down Ludwigs back though, as to let the Wings have space, since he wasn't about to have a huge wing blocking all of his field of view whilst carrying someone. He was able to hold him pretty easily, and wasn't sure if Ludwig was just _really_ light, which was quite concerning, or he was just getting stronger, which was most likely the real reason. He'd always had pretty good strength, and he'd always continued to train, so it wasn't too unlikely that it could have been credited to that, even so though, it was still a bit concerning with just how Ludwig almost felt _weightless_ , albeit as if the only thing weighing him down was his bones, wings and clothes, but that couldn't have been true.

He quickly made his way up the stairs, feeling nothing really pulling him down from Ludwig, it didn't really impare his walking speed. He breezed through the hallway to the front door quicker than he thought possible, and glanced out to the forest. He could imagine Francis seeing him and just shooting him down without second thought already, so found it better to just quickly try and do a dash-walking sort of jog. It worked well suprisingly, he went somewhat faster than normal, and he was in the woods within a few moments.

He made his way through the forest with ease, gliding his way through the overgrown sidepath, which was now coated in bushes, brambles and trees with ease. He sang a quiet tune to nobody in particular as he occuped himself, quickly making his way through the forest. He continued like that for what he estimated to be roughly around 32 minutes, wading through the lushious greenery, his song turning into a pleased humming of the tune, before turning to silence as he continued on, instead listening to the sounds of birds tweeting and chirping, along with admiring the scenery.

Eventually, he got out of the forest, getting into the jet-black limousine, which had nearly equally dark tinted windows, that were obviously illegal in the country, but he didn't have to worry about because of who he was. He got into it, setting Ludwig's still unconcious body down beside his, it took him a few minutes of fumbling with the belt before being able to get the seatbelt onto him, it was better to have his seatbelt on him rather than let Ludwig get injured more during the sharp turns he knew he driver liked to use to keep him awake. He didn't mind it, but Ludwig might have.

For the most part of the ride in the car, he used one arm to keep Ludwig's massive, bandaged wing off of him, whilst in the other hand, he used his Lacus Phone to organize his Jet to be made ready. He chose for them to use his Tutum jet, which had even got three rooms in it for longer flights, and best of all, each rooms door was connected to an app on _his_ Lacus Phone, so if he locked them, they'd be unbreakable with what they were made out of until he unlocked them again! It was perfect.

Each room was fitted with Luxury, say for the 3rd room atleast, which just had a bed that hung out of the wall, and all walls were covered in a strong metal, it was mainly for anyone who stowed away though. The 1st room was meant for the owner of the jet, and it was a large room with a canopy bed, it had a black, white and golden theme to it, and had a lovely oak wardrobe with some other things, along with a private bathroom. The second room was like the 1st, but smaller, and used a white, gold and light-blue theme.

There was 12 seats on the jet, each one an okay distance, and a private bar inside of the jet, which was usually always empty, as he preffered to make his own drinks, or just use the whiskey right from the overall theme of it was white with some gold and other things, and in all ways, it looked rather maginficant and elegant.

He was delighted to use that jet, as the only passengers other than him and Ludwig would be two captains, who had their own area that was completely blocked-off from the main part, to ensure that only the passengers got the luxuries, but the real reason he liked it the most was because of how secure it was. All the doors were controlled by his phone, and them, along with the plane itself, were practically impenitrable. He wasn't even going to start thinking of all of the built-in offense-styled defence systems hidden in it, and all the windows could be immediately covered with the same kind of metal used on the other parts if he wanted to. All for safety, of course, but it meant he could be sure that Ludwig couldn't escape out into the cities, where he may have caused great damage, or atleast a massive panic within the city.

He continued to arrange things for his arrival with Ludwig, ordering his ground attendants to prepare a grand three-course meal with a large variety of dessert including soufflé and a wide selection of desserts. He also arranged for one of his personal medical staff to go aswell, but they'd use the living quarters next to the medical room in the jet. The medical room was fitted with the best that money could buy. It was quite a massive room, but it had everything required to make sure Ludwig was okay, why, it even had things to make sure he was well fed and drinking well, it really was made for _any_ situation, after all, he only wanted Ludwig to have the _best_ medical care after Arthur had done such a horrible job on him.

He unbuckled his own seatbelt and managed to change his position (after alot of struggling) to one where Ludwig's wing was behind him now. He sat up again and put his belt on, resting his back lightly on Ludwig's bandaged wing, he wrapped one arm around his neck, leaning his head on Ludwig's shoulder. He rested his head like that, hearing Ludwig's strained, quiet breathing, it was rather reassuring. He felt it comforting to hear Ludwig breathing, and so he closed his eyes, it was rathrr amazing almost, for some odd reason, Ludwig reminded him of a bright field of beautiful sunflowers, and he felt his lips form a small, truly happy smile for the first time since he could remember. It was _lovely_.

* * *

 **Francis P.O.V**

* * *

He let out a defeated sigh before stretching out his arms dramatically, yawning to himself loudly as he looked at the setting sun. It was only, what, 4? The sun seemed to be setting quicker these days, not that him or Arthur ever minded. He smiled lazily as he danced through the lovely greenery of the woods, finally reaching the end, he froze for a moment, staring at the open door with a dumbfounded expression, but before he could tell what he was doing, he was running at the door.

He barreled into his house, slamming his hand onto the light switch, the entire hallway lit up. His eyes widened as he raced to the figure on the ground, the one with blood on their head. He turned them over, and let out a cry as he saw Arthur's unconscious face with blood painted onto it. What could've caused this? He grabbed his Phone out of his pocket, not even hesitating to call the emergency number Arthur had put in.

He chose ambulance, and frantically explained what happened. After they said they were about 11 minutes away, he hung up, ready to wait for them. He stood up and assessed the scene, but froze when he noticed one thing that was _definitely not ordinary_. Next to Arthur was one item, and that item was a single, large black feather.

Francis felt his blood begin to boil with absolute rage. He got into his contacts and did the only rational thing he could've, he called Alfred to help him rip apart the demon that did this to his love, one _painful_ feather at a time. That damn demon was going to wish he never met Arthur or Francis, and he'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **Ivan P.O.V**

* * *

His eyes gently opened as he felt a beautiful feeling of happiness and peace, he slowly lifted his head, the sunset even looked beautiful. He'd _never_ woken up happy, how strange. Then the thought occurred to him, that he'd never fallen asleep on _Ludwig's_ shoulder before either. He was pulled from his graceful thoughts as one of his worker's repeated his name, looking at him with a worried expression. He suddenly jolted back to reality, smiling innocently.

"What did you say?" He asked with a smile, unbuckling his seatbelt as he looked up at him, half-stretching.

"Uhm.. S-Sir, The jet is ready.. for you and uh..?" The young attendant asked in the manliest voice they could, watching him worriedly.

"For me and my.. _Best_ Friend." He finished with a smile. The flight attendant seemed to flinch at it.

"Get the in-flight doctor and help him carry a stretcher to the limousine. Once you help him to the medical room, leave the plane so we can depart." Ivan said with a cold smile, though it was said in a questioning way, it was used in a commanding tone that made the employee flinch.

The employee nodded clumsily running to the jet to go and get the doctor. He looked at Ludwig, a soft smile forming on his face again as he unbuckled Ludwig's seatbelt, hearing a quick pair of footsteps, he glanced to the other side of him to see his trusted doctor and the employee holding an expensive cotton and linen stretcher that was lined with gold.

He looked back at Ludwig, Lifting him up with him as he edged himself sideways and out of the limousine, he helped them put Ludwig on the stretcher, and before he could do anything, they were gone again, rushing to the jet. He made his way to the jet, just in time to see the employee leave.

He walked onto it, taking out his phone, he went onto an app, and pressed the button. Immediately, all of the doors tp get on or off of the jet slide shut and made a clicking noise as they locked into place tightly. He then waltzed to the medical room, tappinv on the door, he heard the doctor yell for him to come in as he felt the plane takeoff. He clutched onto the door for a moment, before walking in. He saw a machine connected to an unconscious Ludwig. The machine connected to him, well, the two machines connected to him. One was a long, see through line with black in it, and lead up to an I.V stand with four I.V bags attached to it, two were red, and one, including the one attached to Ludwig, was as black as night.

He walked up to the doctor, and after being reassured that Ludwig would be awake around 8 that evening, in time for him to eat, Ivan retired to his room, deciding it was best to get some rest in, that would help him to put his mind at ease, plus, after Ludwig was awake, the Doctor would do a physical examination on him! Nothing was wrong, nothing could be wrong. Nothing was _allowed_ to be wrong.

* * *

 **V.O.P tdimhcslieB trebliG**

* * *

He stared at the cieling, his red eyes glowing in the darkness as the only visible thing on him was his white, shining hair. He stalked out of the Shadows, cornering the pitiful angel, before he lunged at them with solid fire, burning the entire being of them. They let out a blood-curdling scream as he continued to burn them, only stopping once their flesh appeared to be melted into their clothing. The angel was crying on the floor, begging for mercy like the _disgusting_ thing it was.

" **You** ** _know I'll ask again only one more time._** " He hissed, his voice bouncing around the dim room like a gunshot of darkness, one which upon hearing, sounded as if whatever he talked to, he loathed it.

The angel cried louder. It begged for mercy, for him to spare it as he aimed more fire at their already deformed, burnt body. It pleaded for him to have some pity on it.

" **I'll give you pity when you answer the question."** He spat, burning them on their hands till you could see the bone, flesh slowly dropping off in a slimy mess.

"Please..." The angel said in a voice full of agony, shaking in fear, their voice contorted and almost incoherent due to the deformation of their melting face.

He glared down at them as more fire surrounded them, it illuminated his pitch black, supermassive wings, and his white, bleached-looking hair, his crimson glowing eyes burning into the angel with hatred. The fire closed in on them slowly, before the angel let out another cry of pain, fire burning their arms and legs to the point it seemed as if their legs were melted into the floorboards, and his arms had long lines of flesh that dripped down to the floor. Their pleas falling on deaf ears, too blinded by rage to listen.

" ** _.noitseuq ym rewsnA nehT_** " He spat, closing the fire in more, his eyes blazing with hate and anger.

" ** _Where. Is. My. Brother."_**

* * *

 **Ivan P.O.V**

* * *

He yawned as he sat up, the Doctor knocking intently at his door still. He yelled for them to come in, so he got up, stretching as the Doctor made his way in.

"He woke up. I can run the checkup now or postpone it till after he's eaten." The doctor said flatly, gazing at him sternly while waiting for an answer.

"Check him now, da?" Ivan said with a cheery smile, looking at him with his most convincing grin.

"Understood." The doctor said before quickly rushing off.

He watched the doctor leave the room quietly before he got up. Sure he was tired, and completely ready to go to sleep for the night, but if he had to be tired in order to see Ludwig, then that is exactly what he was going to got to his feet quickly, checking the time on his phone, it was 7:34, so Ludwig woke up half an hour earlier than estimated? Well, he wasn't going to argue about that! He hopped over to his door with a big grin, he took a moment to take a deep breath and then continued onwards.

He walked up to a small built-in table with two built-in white leather chairs on either side of the built-in wooden table. He then sat down in the seat with a large sigh, as he knew that it'd most likely be around ten minutes until Ludwig's examination was failed, then he could check the results and eat with Ludwig, well, that and some _other_ things, but they didn't matter. He pressed a button that was attached to his chair, which opened a solid metallic door, allowing one of his attendants to come out and walk up to him nervously. He never really understood why everyone was nervous or scared around him, but didn't mind.

"What do you n-need?" The attendant stuttered, holding up a notepad and pen nervously.

"Tell the staff to prepare the Three-course meal for about ten minutes from now. That's all." Ivan said blankly, his smile going a slight bit smaller.

The attendant nodded quickly, scribbling something down hastily onto their notepad before rushing off, the doors slamming shut and then bolting closed behind them. He let out a small sigh as he glanced out at the window, seeing nothing but the open sea far below the jet, illuminated by a white moon, lighting up the water with patterns that spread out beautifully across the sea, like a cake being decorated by a professional cake decorator for their child, putting all the effort they can into it, and loving every moment of it.

He stayed like that for a while, forgetting time itself. He blinked his eyes, snapping back to reality as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head around to see the Doctor looking at him anxiously, so he smiled hyperly at him, eager to know if it was about Ludwig or not.

"I've got the results on his physical and psychological examination. I gave him some things to calm him down, so excuse him if he might not know who you are. Thankfully, due to him having atleast _travelled here_ legally, we have somewhat got knowlege of his medical records. I can't get anything on his address, family or contact though, and the record itself is quite limited or just redacted for some odd reason. However, I was able to get information on if he has any existing medical problems, along with a few other basic things, like his blood type. I think you'd be quite intrested to find out some things I got out of that limited record actually. Follow me, I'll show you how he got on the examination I just did for him, along with a few things." The doctor said after a deep breath, obviously to try and be able to say it all.

The doctor signalled for him to follow him, and he nodded, getting out of the swivelling chair. One chair was just mounted to the floor and unmovable, but one was swivelling, along with some controls. He got up and followed the doctor down the luxurious jet, up until they reached the Medical room. The doctor walked in first, and he quickly followed. Sitting on the bed was Ludwig, who appeared to be fixated on the I.V bag attached to him, but thankfully not trying to take it out, infact, he seemed rather _calm_ if anything. He followed the doctor to another room connected to that one, and sat down at a desk with him.

The doctor looked at him, sighing as he took a few pieces of paper from a drawer, which seemed to be heavily redacted for some odd reason. Then again, he'd doubted they would let the angels know about him. He watched the doctor cast a small glance to the paper before hurriedly placing it infront of him, looking warily at it. He stayed where he was for a moment, before deciding to speak seemingly.

"Did you want to read it, or do you just want me to give you the important details?" The doctor asked cautiously, staring at him with a serious expression, as if trying to hold back something but failing miserably, the truth painted all over his face.

"Da. Just tell me what I need to know." He said with a bright smile, looking at him reassuringly. The doctor let out a small sigh, rubbing a hand through their hair. They then glanced up at him again, a displeased expression on their face.

"Alright. What do you want to know about?" The doctor said gloomily, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Hmm.. Tell me anything you think I might like to know about him already, da? I want to know if there is anything intresting in the records that you got given without checking up on him." He said cheerily, looking up at him with an eerie smile, his gaze still cold as he stared at the Doctor, anxious to know if there was anything important about Ludwig in the records.

The doctor let out a small, half-hearted sigh.

"Well, I was able to find out that he _might_ have one medical condition, but I believe nobody was given permission to actually see if he did. This is moreso written down as a significant suspicion of having it." The doctor started, careful in his words as he stared at him.

Ivan's smile faltered for a moment. He wanted to know what _exactly_ he had. Perhaps Ivan could cure it? No. That was too silly, but maybe he could help him with it! That'd be sure to help them become even better friends again!

"What is it?" He asked hastily, nearly leaning out of his seat in anticipation as he looked at the paper, trying to find if it was in there.

"I believe that it was written down that they had a strong belief he may have had a Panic Disorder of sorts, but I'm unsure of it." The doctor said firmly, lifting their gaze to meet his eyes boldly.

"Oh, Okay!" He said childishly, a bit absentminded at the moment of time to realise what that meant.

"Now, Can I see how he fared on the examination?" He asked eagerly, as if a child waiting for their parent to buy the sweet in a store, just unable to contain their excitement.

".. Okay..?" The doctor said, a bit dumbfounded at the fact that he'd reacted that way.

"Well, I wasn't able to do a mental one, he refused to answer anything, but was atleast co-operative in the Physical examination after I gave him some things." The doctor started, a calm facade appearing on their face.

"He's okay, but he had some injuries that I suspect have been festering for months now. However, when I tried to get information about how nourished he was, he became highly aggressive. I doubt it's a problem though, he seems fine other than for some nasty scars and injuries, along with a broken wing. I've properly bandaged up the broken wing, and untied the needless old bandaging on his other one. He's ready to eat if you want to, I've given him a few doses of some _stuff_ to calm him, so he shouldn't be acting violently. Then again, I doubt he'll even recognise anything till it's the morning." He stated firmly, giving a slight shrug at the end for emphasis, looking at him with a concerned gaze.

"That's Perfect! He can come and eat with me now, da." Ivan said hyperly, his violet eyes lit up with joy. He was absolutely thrilled to know that Ludwig would be completely calm and content around him for the evening, as he felt Ludwig deserved a meal, he'd most likely been fed horrible food by those two brainless lovers.

He quickly left the office, seeing Ludwig now had removed the I.V from himself, and was stood up. He wore some black jeans with a shortsleeved black shirt. There was bandages scattered along his arm, and one eye had a bandage on it for some reason that the Doctor had neglected to mention to Ivan. He One of Ludwig's gargantuan wing's was completely bandaged with clean, white bandages, whist the other gargantuan wing was spread out without a care, it's long, jet-black feathers spread proudly. Ivan smiled brightly at it.

He hastily rushed to Ludwig, grabbing his arm with a gloved hand. He heard Ludwig let out a painful gasp, looking up at him slightly with wide-eyes in confusion. Ivan just smiled back at him silently, pulling the perplexed man along with him, thankful that Ludwig wasn't putting up a fight. He brought him along, carefully allowing time for Ludwig to curl his wings up a bit whilst going through the door, before quickly closing it. He hurried to the table, pressing a button on his chair that moved it to the middle, along with the two seats, to allow space for the wings.

It seemed that Ludwig was about to speak, but at a loss for words, Ivan giggled slightly at the thought of the man who'd always been able to put up an argument or a fight not even able to utter a single word. He simply pulled him along, stopping at the chair. He then walked around the table and sat in his white seat, Ludwig looked at him nervously, before sitting in the leather seat too. His eyes lit up as he saw Ludwig not going to attack him, or just in pain or fear. It was nice to see him when he wasn't suffering.

"So, Ludvig. Do you want to eat? You must be hungry, da?" Ivan said with a bright smile, too pleased to even _attempt_ to hide it, not that he would around Ludwig anyway. It was seemingly making Ludwig less jumpy to see Ivan was happy and peaceful, so he was happy to continue smiling.

".. S-Sure." Ludwig said shakily, seemingly having taken a moment to think of something, he saw Ludwig's expression falter to something far more grim for only a fraction of a second before it returned to a calm facade. Ludwig seemed to have stopped shaking now, and was obviously much more calm, thankfully. Perhaps this would go well after all.

He pressed a button on his chair, which meant he wanted the food. Immediately, two attendants walked out carrying different dishes. First they brought out the entrees, which were simply Candied tomatoes in basil leaves, but he enjoyed them sometimes. They then left, deciding not to place it yet. Ludwig ate two, he ate three. They quickly stopped. The staff quickly came back, finally putting into action the actual meal. The staff brought out two large plates, putting one infront of each of them, on the plates was a perfectly-done, large, beef wellington. He remembered paying the cook extra to get some of the nicest beef he could, so he hoped it was worth it.

He started to eat his food, and Ludwig began shortly after, though, for some reason, Ivan noticed how with every bite Ludwig took, he only seemed more reluctant to eat. How could Ludwig be full already? He'd barely eaten. No, he didn't look full, it was moreso as if he looked sick from it, but Ivan decided it was best to bring it up nontheless.

"Are you alright, Ludvig?" Ivan asked cautiously, pausing his meal for a moment. Ludwig's eyes shot up as he made eye contact with Ivan, glancing down nervously again.

"I'm fine, Why do you ask?" Ludwig said shakily before biting into his food again, by then, they'd both nearly finished their meal. It'd sadly been rather uneventful.

"Hm. No reason." Ivan said, dismissing it quickly.

They both finished off their meals soon after, making casual small-talk, and during it, Ivan confirmed to himself that Ludwig obviously didn't recollect quite a few things about their past. After they finished, he'd asked Ludwig if he wanted dessert, but Ludwig had quickly shook his head.

"No thank you, Ivan... Do you have a bathroom I could use to freshen up?" Ludwig had said in a hesitant voice, looking up at him anxiously, as if hanging on the edge of a cliff in anticipation. Ivan just couldn't have said no to Ludwig already, but this was just overwhelming.

"O-Of course y-you can, Ludv-vig!" Ivan stuttered, mentally slapping himself as he realised how silly he must've sounded, but thankful when he saw a small smile appear on Ludwig's face, no matter how it didn't really look real. Ludwig quickly got up, and he directed him to the 2nd bedroom, of which had it's own bathroom in it too.

Ivan left the bedroom and waited outside of it, listening for the water and the door to lock. He decided to wait outside of it so that he could tell Ludwig that the 2nd bedroom was his for the evening, and that he could retire to his slumber if he so wanted. However, Ivan slipped out of those thoughts when he realised he didn't actually hear water, it sounded like something else. Ivan couldn't place his finger on it, but the kind of sound was _not_ something that was at all comforting, it was moreso a concerning sound to Ivan.

He heard the sounds stop after about 6 minutes, and then heard a toilet flush before hearing water run, though it sounded to be coming from a tap. After a little while, Ludwig walked out and opened the door to the hallway, for some reason, Ludwig had a face that was wet from the water, but nowhere else on him was, however, he _did_ notice an oddly distasteful smell lingering. He smiled innocently as Ludwig warily murmured something to himself, something Ivan noticed to be a strange language. The only thing he could decipher from the murmuring was the word "paenitet", whatever that meant.

"I-I'm going to sle-eep now.. G-Goodnight." Ludwig stuttered nervously, looking up at him with an anxious gaze. Ivan liften an eyebrow, he noted how the smell wasn't coming from Ludwig, but it seemed to just linger in the room.

If anything, Ludwig smelt of flowers funnily enough, as if he was in a field of lavenders. His hair actually looked quite nice whilst it was down though, Ivan smiled to himself. Though, he _did_ want to know what that putrid smell was. He pushed past Ludwig, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was trying his best to keep Ivan out. Why would Ludwig do that? Ivan eventually made his way to where the smell came from, after _alot_ of resisting, he finally got Ludwig out of the way and the door open. He walked over to near the toilet, and then he saw it.

There was blood all around the toilet, and inside the toilet, was traces vomit which had been flushed down. Ivan recoiled in horror at the scene, before glancing back to where Ludwig was stood, only to see him gone. _Damn it! He forgot to lock the doors!_ He quickly ran out into the bedroom, but it was seemingly empty too. He quickly ran into the hallway, calling out Ludwig's name, and that he wasn't mad at him. Ivan glanced down the hallway to see the table that'd been cleaned by staff gone now, and the two chairs were at the side again. It seemed like Ludwig wasn't in there, so now all he had to check was the 3rd room, his room and the medical room. He first ran down the hall to the medical room, but upon seeing the doctor inside, who reassured him that Ludwig _wasn't_ in there, he made his way to the 3rd room, just opening the door, he was able to see the whole barren room. Ludwig wasn't there either.

Either Ludwig had just dissapeared into thin air, was hiding in the 2nd bedroom still, or he was in the 1st bedroom. Ivan moved to the 2nd bedroom once more, stopping only to lock all doors in the plane, apart from the 2nd bedroom. He walked in, this time checking closets and underneath the canopy bed. It seemed completely empty though, so he then sighed, walking out and locking that door, he moved onto the 1st bedroom, which was next to the 2nd.

He walked into the giant room, and noted how there were many spots to hide. First he checked the Private bathroom, but that was empty. He then moved onto numerous wardrobes and other containers, which overall, took him about 13 tiring minutes to do. He decided that wherever Ludwig was, he wouldn't escape anyway, and tried to wipe the worried thoughts from his mind. He took off the coat he'd forgotten to remove, hanging it up. He then took off his shoes and gloves, and put them away. He went to the large golden and white canopy bed, and lay down on the bed.

He flinched as he heard a gasp from the silence, pausing midway as he was halfway through going to lay down. He suddently got up, and his violet eyes suddently glowing a strong shade of purple, after all, he wasn't going to _not_ utilize this. He stood up, walking to the door, and turned off the light. He then continued to make stepping sounds before stopping them, getting his phone and locking the door shut, pretending he'd left. He heard a shift in something underneath the bed.

 _Hah. I guess monster's underneath the bed do exist._

He nearly laughed at the thought, but instead, he chose not to. His violet eyes glowed vibrantly in the pitch-black room, and he silently made his way to where the shifting was heard. He heard something make a noise as he got close, realising the sound of a footstep. Ivan mentally winced at it, but kept a small smirk on his face. He suddently dropped down to the floor, his glowing eyes being met with wide-eyed glowing blue pupils in the darkness, and he could already imagine the shock on his face as he grabbed them by their arm, and pulled them out.

He stared at Ludwig, suprised to see tears running down Ludwig's face in his enhanced vision. Ludwig looked _scared_ almost? Why wasn't he fighting though if he was? It was odd, and he stood up, sitting the crying person down on the bed like a parent sitting down to comfort their child. He stared at the crying person, trying to figure out how to actually comfort them, as he wasn't at all used to it.

"I-I'm sorry.." Ludwig stuttered through uneven breaths, his voice a bit strained due to the crying.

Ivan's eyes widened at it, what could Ludwi- Oh. Was he sorry about the bathroom? _Oh. The bathroom._ Wait. The bathroom, what happened.. _Blood._ He suddently went still. He suddently wrapped both arms around Ludwig, pulling him into a reassuring hug, and causing the other to let out a small gasp in surprise at it.

"Ludvig. I'm not mad at you!" He said with a small giggle, finding it a bit amusing to think that Ludwig had immediately assumed he'd be mad at him for it.

"R-Really?" Ludwig Hiccuped, Ivan felt Ludwig's tears slowing down.

"Of course. You've had a rough day, you just need a good night's rest, Ludvig." Ivan said gently, loosening the grip on Ludwig to allow him to get up, but realising Ludwig was leaning on him, most likely for support from falling. Ivan couldn't help but smile warmly at it.

He wrapped a hand onto Ludwig, shuffling backwards onto the wall for a support. It was pretty comfy. Ludwig rested his head on Ivan's shoulder, and Ivan couldn't stop the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest. He moved his hand to Ludwig's neck, wrapping it around that to try console him in a way. He stayed like that for a while in the silence, his eyes glowing vibrant purple in the pitch-black, he watched as Ludwig's glowing eyes went to normal, and quickly closed afterwards. He watched for a bit longer before realising Ludwig was asleep, and so, he then rested his head slightly on Ludwig's, just about able to get into a comfortable angle, as Ludwig was resting his sleeping head on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan closed his eyes, letting himself slip off into slumber.


	11. Chapter Ten, Valar morghulis

**A/N: T'was the day of Brothers being awesome. On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, a burning city and possession. ;)  
**

* * *

 **Plot: in an alternate universe where all of the countries are just angels living on land, and demons rule the underworld, no demon has** ** _ever_** **gone into the overworld. Yes, there has been** ** _many_** **wars to try and take it from the angels, but it's prohibited for a demon to go into the overworld. The overworld is guarded by impenetrable barriers, and no matter what, that barrier can't be broken. Even so, it's also guarded not just by demons on one side, but by Archangels on the other. Neither side wants the other, and if either go in the other's land, it is punishable by immediate death, or eternal torment, which is worse than death. An angel would have wings cut off and be subject to the worst death imaginable, and a demon would have their horns cut off after it was made visible forcibly, before it'd be grinded down, causing immense pain. The demon would be subject to a pain that no angel would comprehend. This has been law for eternity. No angel has ever had a demon in their world, no demon has ever had an angel in theirs. However, when one of the underworlds highest ranking demons is just too sick of his life, he, for some odd reason, longs to see the overworld. One day, he finally gets that chance when he's picked to be an ambassador for the underworld. He's set to make peace talks with the highest ranking angels of the Overworld, called the "G8", which was a group of the angels that were classed as eight powers. He siezes this chance as soon as he can though. Instead of doing these talks, or meeting them. As soon as he's over the barrier, he runs away from his title. Sadly, he can't forget he's a demon. Even if he wanted them to believe he wasn't a demon, he had wings darker than the night, as if it absorbed all the light, sucking it up and replacing it with nothingness, and of course, those two black horns that sprouted. He was by far, terrifying, but the only good thing about it was he could hide it, and of course, angels hid their wings and halo aswell, as it was bothersome. What happens to this demon as he meets person who takes him in as a brother, hiding it from him, and meets members of the G8 without knowing, and, without knowing, meeting alot of high-ranking angels along the way. What will happen to our demon as he tries to hide who he is? However, it was strange, as demons had** ** _never_** **been scared, but he was** ** _terrified_** **. He seemed to feel all of the worst emotions, though of course, he wouldn't dare hesitate to kill. This demon didn't just get his title without working for it. He was by far, one of the most feared, well-known demons in the underworld. He was so well known because of how merciless he was, and how sadistically cruel he apparently was. Rumors had always existed about how he'd torture demons to the brink of them begging for death, just to break them apart slowly, and then do unspeakable atrocities to them, but then again, these were just rumors, or were they? This demon seems to be quite strange, but even stranger after he realises what a specific G8 Angel is making him feel, love.. How can a demon deal with love?**

* * *

 **Demon!Germany x Angel!Russia Slight Angel!Italy x Demon!Germany (OneSided) Angel!France x Angel!England (Established Marriage.)**

* * *

 **Names:**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

 **Russia = Ivan Braginski**

 **America = Alfred Jones**

 **England = Arthur Kirkland**

 **France = Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Italy = Feliciano Vargas**

 **Japan = Kiku Honoda**

 **Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Belarus = Natalia Arlovskaya**

 **Canada = Matthew Williams**

 **China = Yao Wang**

 **Hungary = Elizabeth (Skipping last name for her..)**

* * *

 **Warnings: Moderate Language, Heavy depictions of violence, hinted memory problems, implied mind-control sorta.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Valar morghulis | Gilbert P.O.V**

* * *

He stared out into the burning city. The whole city of Regium was alight in a pitch-black fire, one conjured out of pure, absolute rage and hatred. He didn't mean to do so much fire, but after he found out what had happened, _nothing_ could contain the rage. The whole city was in complete chaos, many demons were trying to save the city from burning to ashes, but in the midst of it, in the grand castle, not even the entire army he usually had holding him down, along with the strong magic holding him chained could stop him. He was now stood infront of King Bondevik. The king's giant, Shining and pampered, dark green wings were now reduced to a burnt, ripped apart mess. Both wings broken and bent in ways that no wing should've been bent. He was holding him up against a wall, the entire palace alight, his giant, black wings spread out all the way, the Pitch-black start slowly gradienting to white at the tips. His eyes were lit up scarlet, glowing powerfully. His grip on the king's throat was tight, just enough for the king to breathe, but still causing great pain still, not to count the numerous injuries and sword wounds all over the kings normally pampered and clean body. One of his swords was still impaled in the king's chest.

" **You didn't give me an answer,** **Lukas.** " He said through gritted teeth, his scarlet eyes blazing with fury as he took hold of the sword in his king's chest with his free hand, twisting it, causing the king to let out another cry of pain.

"Please! What do you want from me?!" Lukas cried out, trying to wriggle free, but failing miserably in Gilbert's tight grip.

" **I told you what I _gnikcuf_ want, Lukas.**" He spat, tightening his grip out of fury as he twisted the sword more, causing the king to cry out in agony once more.

" **I want to know what in the underworld you did to my Brother. We had a _deal_. I made that deal. We SIGNED that deal, and now you're saying you _broke it_? I only agreed to be your prisoner to keep him safe! What do you do? YOU HURT HIM. So one more time, Lukas. What did you do to him? If you tell me, I may spare your disgusting life!**" He yelled in ire, summoning another sword with his magic, the sword appeared envelloped in a black mist, before it cleared, a solid, sharp, black dagger in his hand. He stabbed it into Lukas's chest, causing him to scream in pain once more.

"Please, Gilbert, Stop! We'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Lukas pleaded, Crying out in pain.

Gilbert's eyes shone with rage, but he dropped the king, causing him to fall to his knees, too weak to even stand up.

"W-We sent him t-to the ov-verwor-rld.. H-He g-got taken b-by some-eone.. A-an ang-gel to-ook him, we t-think.. Please.. J-Just spare m-me, Gilbert.. I didn't k-know it was h-him we se-ent.." The king pleaded, his voice breaking halfway through due to pain, grief enveloping his expression, he stared up into Gilbert's burning eyes.

Gilbert stared at him with a face of pure uncontained fury and hatred. He suddently smiled at him, causing the King to relax slightly, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

A small thick blackness appeared in Gilbert's hand, before a black, flaming sword appeared in Gilbert's hand, the King's expression immediately changed to one of pure horror. Gilbert raised the sword above the King's head.

" **Valar Morghulis, King Bondevik. Valar Morghulis.** "

He struck the sword down into his skull, enveloping the king's entire body in fire, and the sword was then let go of. The king's body fell forwards, limp and lifeless. His tattered and burning body was only kept somewhat up by the sword, still impaled deep into the King's skull.

He turned around, the whole Palace Lighting up in black flames as he hopped up into the air, his wings lifting him with great power. He flew up out of the burning castle, high above the burning city, and looked into the distance. He was just able to see the barrier from where he stood. On his head, a crown of black formed on his head. His horns spiralled out like how he remembered his brothers to be, slightly curled, but upwards. His wings suddently beated faster, he headed towards the barrier with great, unrivaled speed. Nothing could've stopped him now. His eyes glowed even more as his magic activated, the weak link left between him and his dear brother was the only thing that kept the magic going. Focusing as he flew, his magic pinpointed it. He found where Ludwig had been most in the past 24 hours. Some disgusting house in the middle of a woods. He wasn't going to let them make him suffer even more.

" **I'm coming, Brother.** "

* * *

 **Ludwig P.O.V**

* * *

He woke up to complete darkness, it seemed his face was in a pillow? When did he go to a bed..? He groggily yawned, suddently being harshly woken up by a throbbing headache that was like a jackhammer slamming into his skull, his whole body ached like it never had before. He slowly lifted his head, deciding it was best to get out of the bed, and not just keep his face lying on a pillow, as that wasn't going to help him. He let out another yawn as he turned his head, stretching his arms to try and wake up. He managed to, but for some reason, whilst sat up, atleast, he thought he was sat up, it was like something heavy was pushing him down, leaning on him like an unmovable rock.

He went to go and move, but suddently realised he couldn't. His good wing was being held down by something heavy, and that heavy was super-heavy. He pulled again, but let out a sharp breath as the whole wing jolted in pain, he quickly realised it was a horrible idea to try and move the wing without trying to get something off ot it. He blinked a few times, his eyes suddently glowing a bright, arctic blue. He looked looked around to try and see, his eyes immediately going to the fact he was on a bed, but not lay down.

He was in a sitting sort of position on a bed, in a room completely unfamiliar to him. Infact, it was wierd. This didn't even look like a room really, with the curved part of a wall and all. It looked rather funny. He wondered why they'd use that design on a house, but quickly brushed it off. His eyes then moved to see what could've been weighing down his wing so much, and he suddently froze.

Laying on one of his wings was someone he hoped to never see. They were lay on the wing, holding it down with great weight in a sitting-sort of position, _right next to him_. He shuddered at it, looking at them. Their head was on _his_ shoulder. Their arm was.. It was around his neck? Oh god. He slowly moved his hands, freeing himself from the arm that was attached to him, feeling a sudden wave of cool air hit the back of his neck was nice. He still had to focus on the horrifying part though. His gaze went back to the thing on his wing, and he moved. He shifted around till he was rotated, and watched the man who had his head leaning on his shoulder fall down onto the pillow. His wing was freed almost immediately.

He heard a slight murmur from the sleeping person, they were stirring obviously, most likely close to waking up. He quickly made use of his borrowed time, as quietly as he could, he got off the Canopy bed warily. He was still shocked as to how he hadn't begun crying, but he thanked it, as he was struggling to hold back the tears. He tiptoed to the doors, curling his wings around him as to not brush them against anything and cause Ivan to wake up. He shuddered just at the thought of that _monster_ waking up. He didn't want to die already. He _wouldn't allow it_. He made his way to the door, slowly putting a hand on the handle, he cringed at the sound of it creaking as he opened the iron door, but at the same time, was thankful that it was still open. He quietly closed the door, cautious as to not make it creek too loudly.

He finally closed it, and as soon as he did, he tried to open the door closest, but it was locked. He felt the feeling of dread set in again. His hands were numb and his fingers were already tingling from that numbness, everything felt dizzy again, and he felt weak. He trembled as he went down the hall, each door was locked. He felt his heart start to race like a bullet ricocheting rapidly in a small, enclosed space, his chest felt like a weight was on it, but at the same time, it hurt too badly. He tried desperately at the doors, but to no avail, feeling a chill running up his spine cruelly, his breathing quickened, going uneven and flunctuating somewhat. As he progressed to the last door, he was drenched in terror. He nearly fell over in joy as the door opened, only to go into a long, plain hall with chairs, but they weren't like the other plane, he'd be seen. He suddently thought of something.

He closed his eyes, before opening them again. His large, black horns were sprouted out of his head in a long, curved way. They went up, did an oval-style curving, and then went upwards again, stopping high above his head. His eyes suddently glowed even brighter with power, and he saw specks of glowing blue and glowing black flames floating around him, seemingly spawned from nothingness, just floating around him without going out, they were of pure magic. He'd never actually felt the need to use his magic, but this time, he wasn't going to stay. He felt his body fill with strength, the chills going away, the terror immediately leaving his body, replaced by pride and confidence, the hands regain full feeling again, and the dizziness subsided almost immediately. He was focused on the only thing that mattered, escape.

The whole plane cabin's lights flickered, and he felt the plane turn to descend. He wasn't going to miss it, besides, even the smallest bit of distance helped. A blue flame circled him, the flame traveled upwards like a spring around his entire body, and the flames that were floating dissapeared, all with a new feeling. His eyes suddently went from Arctic light blue to a dark, admiral blue. The flames went from the light, shining blue to a powerful, dark blue that seemed to glow with power. His whole body filled with pride, but also anger. Not just anger, but with power. He felt powerful, so powerful. Suddently, he raised one hand, just to noticed a wierd symbol on his hand glowing black. It was a wierd spiralling symbol with some writing in Demonaic. There was strange symbols going all the way up his arm, glowing black. It was like there were veins all over his arms and hands spiralling on the outer skin in a glowing black, then at the end of each one was a word written in Demonaic.

He felt the energy coursing through him, and suddently, he noticed the exact same on the other, but for some reason, it was in white and glowing, with some black areas. He didn't pay much attention to it though, he just felt so _powerful_ and needed to get _revenge_. He raised both of them, and a giant blackness filled the whole cabin immediately, but it wasn't mist, it was black flames. He suddently saw the pitch-black orb in his hand, which was rising in size with every second. He waited about 10 seconds, and the orb was almost too big to control. He quickly siezed the moment, and aimed at the wall of the Jet. He positioned right, and then, fired.

He was burst out of the jet with incredible power, and upon looking back, the whole plane was enveloped in black flames, but not just that, he realised something, something that made him nearly lose that sensation of confidence coursing through his body. The _whole_ jet was part of a beacon going into the air, a _Pitch-black_ beacon. It was a massive beacon of power, and he tried to flap his wings, before realising one was broken, but he didn't care. He let out a wicked laugh as the white in his eyes went pitch black, and his iris glowed, and black seeped out of the eye, it looked as if there was vines coming out of where his eyes were, stabbing at his skin almost, but it was just black skin, like tree-roots. Both eyes went like that, with the iris itself glowing proudly. The bandages fell off of his pitch-black wings, and he noticed how they produced a black mist.

He felt the pitch-black run down his eye into his skin, and stay, it was like roots stabbing out in all directions, and he loved it. He felt some of his teeth change forms as he had a feeling of power rush through him. The teeth went fang-shaped in a way, and he suddently felt as if an invisible chain around him had been broken. He was coursing with power. A beacon of power lit up from where he was, hitting him like a freigh truck. It was filling his entire being with energy.

When it dissipated, he felt poweful, and not just normal. He _was_ powerful. Though, for some reason, he was loving the chaos. He realised some things. His already collosal wings had grown, but they'd also done something else. The wings had changed in a way. That's when it hit him, the wing wasn't broken! A shadowy-like aura surrounded his body, his outfit was even changed! He was wearing a pitch-black suit with a maroon undershirt and another black tie. He felt the black patterns flow up to his cheek, then stopping. The horns on him grew ever so slightly, and, wierdest of all, he felt something he was sure he'd _never_ seen before. He had a black tail stemming out of him, and it had a pointy piece at the end, like an arrow in a way. His hands coursed with power, his entire being did infact, he'd never felt so alive, but he felt a need to do more, and the black beacon of where the flaming jet had stood was still there, he was like a sitting duck, but didn't care.

He suddenly did something even he didn't expect. Before he knew it, two orbs of pure black were formed, one in each hand, growing. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he saw a city near. He aimed, and fired. The beam was of pure magic, and it caused him to laugh, but he'd never enjoyed doing chaos before, no demon ever caused chaos anymore, so why was he? He didn't know why, but he loved it with the new power he had. He watched as the beam hit the city with a sick smile, and from where he was flying, he saw the explosion of pitch-black, and all of the fire that nearly immediately devoured the town. He let out another cruel laugh before doing it again with the other, he'd never felt more alive! It did the same thing, but in a bigger, more important-looking building.

He suddently noticed a strong bolt of power, and immediately flew out of the way, a bit suprised when he saw how fast he'd moved. It was like nothing he'd seen before. He saw more bolts, and quickly flew around, dodging, before he saw what was causing them. Fast-approaching was a whole team of angels who, based on the size of their wings and the power of the bolts, he guessed were all strong. Most likely there to stop him. He flashed a wicked smile as he suddently made another orb of power, his eyes changing colour to a denim shade instead. He fired the orb, hitting one of the angels spot-on, and let out a laugh as the angel's eyes widened, blood coming out of their body, falling fast to the ground far below, lifeless.

He felt the blackness around him spread, but suddenly noticed how there were alot more than he'd thought. He was already surrounded. He panicked, and without thinking, caused the great black mist to surround him, but this time, the darkness joined into him, and he dissapeared, teleporting off somewhere. He reappearred at a mountain, and saw a small cave. He quickly flew into it, feeling his power decreasing, he still smirked, as if something had possessed him. He couldn't even recognise himself anymore. He landed in the cave with a crash, his glowing eyes more than enough to have scared anything in there.

He ran a single finger through his hair as he sat down, leaning on a rock for support. He felt tears running down his face, and when he touched it with his finger, he felt sick to his stomach, his tears were black..

" _ **I'm glad you finally decided to let me take control, Ludwig. You wouldn't mind me taking your body for some things for a while longer, would you?**_ " He said to himself in a twisted voice.

His eyes widened, but before he could respond to that, he lost control of his body.

He could only watch through the eyes of himsel _f no_ w, something else was controlling his body, speaking exactly like him, well, almost. What was happening? He was scared. He didn't want this. Why did he do that? Why would he attack innocent angels? What was wrong with him? Oh heavens, He felt sick. He felt so sick, not physically. He felt sick to his stomach at _w_ hat h _e_ did. He would never do that, not to anyone! What was wrong with _th_ is thing? Who was controlling him? He never felt so scared.. He just wanted to go back to the underworld if it ma _de i_ t stop.. Whatever it was controlling his body. He couldn't handle _taking ano_ ther life, he wasn't going to do those thi _n_ gs again, he let that thing take over him once, he wa _sn't go_ ing to let it take over him in the ove _rw_ orld too, but, what could he _d_ o?

He'd never felt more scared in his entire life.

* * *

 **Gilbert P.O.V**

* * *

He felt a jolt of pain flash through him again, before quickly fading away. His glowing red eyes widened at the pain, _he_ hadn't incurred any pain, and it didn't feel like normal pain, more like that magic he'd felt when he was with Lu _\- Oh no._ He glowed black, before his wings went as fast as they could, reaching the destination faster than he thought he could after going so long without flying, but he appeciated it. He saw a man with a wierd coat on that had a symbol of a golden circle with a star in it. They had golden hair, and there was another man with long, messy blonde hair talking to him apparently. He watched from the skies like a hawk, and noted the person being taken away in an ambulance, so he watched them with his bubbling rage until he saw the ambulance leave, before he bolted down like a bullet.

He slammed into the ground, causing a small crater where he landed, the ground immediately lit up in fire as he stood up, looking at the two with a burning rage that hadn't quelled since he learned of his Brother going missing. He spared a glance to the long-haired one, whom was stood in place out of shock, and he sensed great power in the both, but the shoter-haired blonde had a more powerful aura about him, so he paid more attention about him.

"N-Nice landing, D-Dude.." The wide-eyed short-hair said, laughing nervously. Gilbert noticed how his halo suddently appeared, and noted the fact both of them were slowly bringing out their wings.

He let out a small sigh of annoyance, a circle of black fire appearing around the three, causing the other two to jump up for a moment.

"Alfred, Get the damn gun out!" The long haired man yelled out in desperation to the other, who he now knew was Alfred. The Long-haired one's wings suddently spread out, ready to attack.

"Yo, Francis, Chill! M-Maybe he's like, nice." Alfred said carelessly, throwing him a nervous smile and putting his hands in the air jokingly. It just made Gilbert more mad.

Gilbert, despite being furious, ceased the circle of fire, and immediately flew forwards to Alfred, flying him backwards and into a tree. He held the man by the neck, eyes blazing with fury.

" **Where is he?** " Gilbert said in a low voice, glaring at him with glowing eyes full of uncontained rage that had been pent up for the whole flight. He saw Alfred pale at the words.

"D-Dude, W-Where is who?" Alfred said, forcing a smile on his face, supposedly to try and defuse the situation, not that it'd work.

He suddently flinched, before diving out of the way, letting Alfred be hit by the beacon of light that had been aimed at where he was. He saw the Angel using the magic, Francis, immediately stop, racing over to Alfred.

"Thanks, Dude. Try to get _him_ next time though." Alfred said jokingly, standing up as if nothing happened.

"Bro, can we all just chill and see what the angry, scary Demon is doing outside of his world?" Alfred quickly said, trying to defuse it.

Gilbert saw no real need to show his fury on those two angels yet, as he hadn't known if they were involved in Ludwig's dissapearance yet. He let out a small sigh, nodding towards alfred, before he saw Francis quickly nod aswell, wary of Gilbert.

"Quelle horreur. Fine, Alfred, but if he so much as _moves_ near us before we know why he's here, I'm firing again. After we speak to him though, we're taking him in. I am _not_ having another one attack anything. " Francis said with a defeated sigh, glancing cautiously at Alfred, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright! Now, Dude, Where is who?" Alfred said cheerily, looking at him as if what was happening was completely normal.

" **Where is my brother.** " Gilbert snapped, some fire enveloping a patch of grass next to him, causing Alfred to jump backwards with a mischevious grin.

Alfred scratched his head for emphasis on confusion it seemed, which made Gilbert let out a small sigh, trying to rid himself of the annoyance.

"Who's your brother?" Francis interrupted with a wary voice, but Gilbert detected an underlying tone of _suspicion_ from that. His eyes suddently lit up again, ready to attack, causing the two of them to jump back.

" **Ludwig Bei҉lsch̴m͞i̵dt̵.** " He said sharply, faltering at the last name, for some reason, he just couldn't say the word right, it came out scrambled and in a wierd sort of tone that for some reason just wouldn't come out correctly, as if some unknown magic prevented it. He noticed the two give him a confused look at the last word, but he saw Francis pale.

"Dude! I know who that is, he was like, The peace talk guy. He totally was here just yesterday. Like, Francis _completely_ has seen him allll week dude." Alfred said with a cheeky grin, hopping back just in time to see Gilbert swiftly hit Francis with a beam of fire, before quickly restraining himself from it.

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at the man on the ground, before blinking, pinning him to the floor, and giving him a good punch right in the face, before he was shoved off of him by Alfred.

"Duddeee, Like, Not cool." Alfred huffed, Pulling up Francis, who now had a bloody nose and a burn.

Gilbert hesitated for a moment.

" **So-** _Sorry._ I just got mad." Gilbert sighed, blinking away the glowing red eyes, causing Alfred to light up with hope.

"Nice, Dude! Cool red eyes by the way, those fake orrrr?" Alfred asked, trying to make conversation.

"Real." He said blankly, feeling a bit of pride in himself, somewhat full-of-himself.

"Cool! Why'd they go red?" Alfred asked, interested.

"It's a sign of my power." He said with a self-entitled smirk, getting too boastful, he then snapped back to the task at hand though.

"Coo-" Alfred began before being cut off.

"Where is Ludwig _right now_?" Gilbert asked inquisitively, his eyes flashing a glowing red for a fraction of a second before going to normal, his rage being quelled somewhat.

Francis finally shook his head, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Gone. Has been since he attacked my _Arthur_ and ran away." Francis sneered, looking at him dissaprovingly.

"He attacked him ? " Gilbert repeated, confused, after all, he never remembered Ludwig hurting anyone unless specifically ordered to.

"Mhm. Tazed him and ran off!" Alfred piped in.

"Why would he taze him?" Gilbert asked, now highly keen to know about what his brother was up to, but doubtful on some things.

"Maybe to try get away?" Francis said with an annoyed expression, crossing his arms grumpily.

".. But _why_ a tazer?" Gilbert asked, more careful on his words.

"Dude, Whaddya mean?" Alfred said, dumbfounded.

"He's the strongest demon in the underworld and overworld. He can easily use magic to disarm this Arthur person, or alot of other things, so why use a tazer? I don't think he was ever even shown _how_ to use one." Gilbert said with furrowed brows, looking at the two with disbelief present in his voice.

"Good question." Francis said after careful consideration.

"Hmm... Dudee. Do you even have like, security cameras?" Alfred asked with a sly grin on his face, as if knowingly.

"Oui, we do." Francis said with a confused expression.

"Well then, why don't we just check them?" Alfred said slyly, his wings dissapearing along with his halo.

"Good idea." Gilbert quickly interjected, cutting off whatever he thought Francis might have said, his black wings with white-tips dissapearing, along with his black horn, that had white-tips at the end.

Francis just nodded at the two, his wings dissapearing, along with his halo, he signalled for the two to follow him.

Gilbert followed him with Alfred behind him, who tried to give him a high five, but he ignored. He'd been asked by Alfred about the crown, but he just gave a response that he was a ruler, which he noted made Alfred flinch, but quickly brush off. They just made small talk on the way, till they reached a bedroom. They came into the lavish bedroom and were quickly lead to a desk, He stood to one side of Francis and Alfred stood to the other whilst Francis sat in the chair, getting up the footage from their front door.

The footage played, nothing too out of the ordinary, until they saw it.

A tall man with an eggnog coloured coat and porcelain-coloured hair walked out, carrying an _unconcious and bloodied_ Ludwig. Gilbert felt his horns go out and his eyes light up with rage at the sight of his brother like that. He noticed how Alfred looked shocked at the screen, and Francis was wide-eyed whilst watching, all the way until he was out of range from the camera. Finally, Alfred turned to him.

"Duuddeee. Like.. So, Ivan got him?" Alfred said, almost not believing his own words apparently. Gilbert felt his eyes go back to normal.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked as calmly as he could.

"Excusez lui. He means Ivan, one of the angels we know." Francis said grimly.

"Then where is this Ivan?" Gilbert immediately asked, desperate to know.

"W-Well, Dude.. He's like.. In.. Like.. An Ruis. I think." Alfred gulped, tugging at the coat around his neck, as if to loosen a grip it had on his neck.

"An Ruis?" Gilbert asked, he knew where it was, he just needed confirmation. It was one of the regions on the overworld.

"Yeaahh.. Like, I think he said it was in Mosca. So, just go to Mosca in An Ruis, he'll be there.. I hope.. Annywaayyy dud-" Alfred was cut off as he fired a beam at the wall, causing Francis to yell out angrily.

Gilbert used the beam to make a hole in the wall leaping out, he spread out his wings and horn, his eyes lighting up red again, he flew off as fast as he could.  
He wasn't going to let his brother get hurt by anyone ever again, and this 'Ivan' guy wasn't going to be an exception. He felt the rage begin to build again, as he made himself a promise once more.

" **Valar morghulis.** " He murmured to himself, promising it almost.

" _ **Valar morghulis**_ "


End file.
